Kohtalon täyttymys
by Lizlego
Summary: Kolmannen kirjan mukaisesti Sirius karkaa vankilasta ja jne. SR slash!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okei, päätinpähän sitten kokeilla HP -fandomiakin. Kolmas Harry Potter -kirja Azkabanin vanki ja Siriuksen kohtalo järkyttivät minua niin paljon, että päätin kirjoittaa tämän ficin. Tämän tarinan myötä lähtevät myös terveiseni entiselle matikanopettajalleni, hän oli kuin ilmetty Kalkaros, haha. Mainittakoon vielä, että minusta Kalkaros on aivan ihana.:)  
   
Pairing: Sirius/Remus   
Rating: R   
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling omistaa henkensä tuotteet, minä kikkailen niillä enkä tarkoita sillä pahaa…   
Warnings: slash, miesten välistä seksuaalista rakkautta.   
  
  


Äänet hänen päässään eivät koskaan vaienneet. Ne pitivät hänelle seuraa päivin ja öin, valveilla ja unissa. Ne olivat hänen uskollisia seuralaisiaan. Kaksitoista vuotta hän oli jakanut jokaisen hetkensä niiden kanssa. Ne piinasivat häntä. Ne eivät päästäneet häntä otteestaan eivätkä sallineet hänen unohtaa. Ne pitivät hänet järjissään.   
  
Ne toistivat hänelle muistoa menneisyydestä eikä hän voinut paeta siltä. Hän oli kyennyt sulkemaan kuvat pois mielestään, mutta äänet olivat jääneet. Ne puhuivat aina samat sanat.  
  
"Me luotamme sinuun, Sirius." Jamesin ja Lilyn äänet vakuuttivat hänelle.   
  
"Sinä olet saastainen petturi, Sirius!" Remus huusi hänelle hirvittävän korkeaksi kohonneella äänellä.  
  
"Sinä olet uskomattoman hölmö, Sirius!" Voldemort nauroi käkättäen.   
  
"Sinä olet murhaaja, Sirius!" Lausuivat ne kaikki kuorossa ja niiden sanat kaikuivat hänen mielessään uudestaan ja uudestaan. "Sinä olet murhaaja, Sirius! …olet murhaaja, Sirius!...murhaaja, Sirius!" Ne olivat oikeassa. Ja ne olivat väärässä. Hänen typeryytensä oli tappanut Lilyn ja Jamesin. Hän oli epäillyt Remusta petturiksi ja luottanut sen sijaan Peteriin. Peter oli ollut viattomannäköinen ja pelokas, ja Siriuksen mielestä nerokas valinta salaisuudenhaltijaksi. Peter oli myös ollut Voldemortin apuri. Hän oli johtanut mestarinsa suoraan Lilyn ja Jamesin luo ja tämä oli tappanut heidät heidän urheasta taistelustaan huolimatta.   
  
Sen jälkeen kaikki oli tapahtunut kuin unessa. Sirius oli ymmärtänyt erehdyksensä. Hän oli tajunnut, että hän oli syyttänyt ja epäillyt väärää miestä. Hän oli yrittänyt estää täydellistä tappiota toteutumasta ja kiirehtinyt Peterin perään. Sekin oli ollut virhe. Hän oli saavuttanut murhaajan keskellä vilkasta katua ja Peter, joka oli pelännyt hänen kostoaan, oli epätoivossaan ja hulluudessaan vapauttanut hirvittävät voimat valloilleen. Kaksitoista ihmistä oli kuollut. Peter oli paennut. Ja Sirius itse oli joutunut vangiksi. Hän oli joutunut syytetyksi Peterin tekemistä murhista eikä hänellä ollut ollut pelastusta. Hän ei ollut edes välittänyt omasta kohtalostaan. Syytteet ja oikeudenkäynti olivat olleet hänelle merkityksettömiä, sillä hän oli todella murhannut Lilyn ja Jamesin.   
  
Kaksitoista vuotta hän oli istunut Azkabanissa. Vankilassa, josta ei ollut pakotietä. Paikassa, jossa jokainen tuli hulluksi ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Ankeuttajat, julmat ja kammottavat vanginvartijat pitivät siitä huolen. Ne imivät kaiken ilon uhreistaan kunnes näillä ei ollut yhtään onnellista muistoa mielessään. Ne toivat lähelle tullessaan mukanaan kalmankylmyyden ja tekivät kenen tahansa mielen toivottomaksi. Mutta Sirius tuskin tunsi niiden läsnäoloa. Ne eivät muuttaneet mitään hänessä, sillä ystäviensä kuoleman jälkeen hänellä oli aina ollut kylmä, hänen elämänsä oli ollut valotonta eikä hänellä ollut ollut päässään yhtään iloista ajatusta.   
  
Se auttoi häntä pakenemaan. 

*****************

Professori Remus J. Lupin tuijotti eteensä epäuskoisena. Hänen edessään kohosi valtavan kokoinen, monitorninen linna, jonka ikkunoista loisti valoa ulkona vallitsevaan hämärään. Hän tunsi palan nousevan kurkkuunsa. Kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen hän oli palannut Tylypahkaan. Täällä hän oli viettänyt nuoruutensa onnellisimmat hetket. Täällä hän oli oppinut tuntemaan ystävyyden. Täällä hän oli oppinut tuntemaan rakkauden. Mutta sitä ei tiennyt kukaan muu kuin hän itse. Hän oli säilyttänyt salaisuuttaan yksin läpi monien vuosien eikä kukaan ollut voinut edes aavistaa hänen tunteitaan.

Hän liittyi vellovaan oppilasvirtaan, joka marssi portaita ylös, ja kulkeutui sen mukana sisälle suureen eteishalliin. Meteli soi hänen korvissaan ja hän näki satojen nuorten velho – ja noitaoppilaiden tungeksivan eteenpäin. Silti hän tunsi olevansa yksin. Hän tunsi olevansa jotain vailla. Hän naurahti hieman katkerasti. Hän kyllä tiesi mitä hän kaipasi. Hän kaipasi sitä, mitä ei koskaan saisi. Hän haaveili jostain sellaisesta, josta hänen ei olisi pitänyt. Hänen olisi pitänyt kavahtaa unelmiaan, mutta hän ei voinut. Ei, nyt hänen haaveensa elivät voimakkaampina kuin pitkiin aikoihin ja syykin oli hänelle selvä. Sirius oli karannut. Ja Sirius jahtasi Harry Potteria. Hän metsästi mahdollisuutta saattaa kaksitoista vuotta sitten aloittamansa työ päätökseen. Harry Potter oli täällä Tylypahkassa. Remuksen ei tarvitsisi kuin odottaa. Sirius tulisi hänen luokseen. 

Sitä ajatellessaan Remus naurahti uudestaan. Yhdessä suhteessa hän oli oikeassa. Sirius kyllä varmasti tulisi hänen luokseen. Mutta ei tekemään sitä, mistä hän itse näki unta, vaan tappamaan hänet. Remus ei antaisi sen tapahtua. Hän suojelisi Jamesin ja Lilyn poikaa, Voldemortin ja hänen käskyläistensä vihan tärkeintä kohdetta, viimeiseen asti. Jos hänen olisi pakko, hän tappaisi Siriuksen. Se olisi oikein, mutta ajatus sai hänet vavahtamaan. Hän pelkäsi, ettei lopulta pystyisikään siihen. 

Hän ravisti päätään ja yritti karkottaa mietteet Siriuksesta mielestään. Hänen olisi keskityttävä myös työhönsä. Dumbledore oli ollut ystävällinen ja luottavainen järjestäessään hänelle opettajan viran eikä hän aikonut epäonnistua. Remus astui sisään suureen juhlasaliin ja silmäili sitä muistellen, miltä se oli näyttänyt hänen kouluvuosinaan. Hän oli varma, ettei se ollut juurikaan muuttunut ja taas hänet valtasi epätodellisuuden tunne. Hän puolittain odotti, että hän pian heräisi unesta ja huomaisi olevansa edelleen Tylypahkan oppilas sen sijaan, että oli yksi sen opettajista. Hän tiesi todella toivovansa sitä. Se pyyhkisi pois kaksitoista pimeää ja yksinäistä vuotta, ja hänen ystävänsä James ja Peter olisivat yhä elossa. Mutta ennen kaikkea myös Sirius olisi silloin hänen lähellään. Hän voisi estää Siriusta pettämästä tai tappamasta. Ehkä hänen rakkautensa pysäyttäisi tämän.        

"Unohda typerät tunteesi!" Remus mutisi itsekseen ärtyneenä ajatustensa epätoivoisesta harhailusta. Hän oli vihainen itselleen siitä, ettei pystynyt vihaamaan Siriusta tämän hirvittävistä teoista huolimatta. 

"Mitä sinä sanoit?" Remus hätkähti hieman puhuttelua ja tajusi, että oli pysähtynyt ovensuuhun seisomaan kuin halvauksen saaneena ja lisäksi puhunut itsekseen. Hänen vieressään seisoi mustiin pukeutunut mies, joka silmäili häntä avoimen halveksuvasti. Hetkeen Remuksen aivot eivät suostuneet toimimaan. Hän kykeni vain tuijottamaan miehen suurta epämuodostunutta nenää, kelmeitä kasvoja ja vihamielisesti tuikkivia tummia silmiä. Hän tiesi tuntevansa tämän menneisyydestään, mutta ei osannut yhdistää miten ja mistä.

"Severus Kalkaros." Mies murahti irvistäen pilkallisesti.                                       

"Mitä?" 

"Huomaan, että olet edelleen yhtä nopeaälyinen kuin ennenkin, Remus Lupin." 

*********   

Myöhemmin…

Viha ja halveksunta paloivat aina professori Severus Kalkaroksen silmissä eikä hän kätkenyt sitä keneltäkään, varsinkaan oppilailtaan. Hän nautti heidän keskuudessaan aiheuttamastaan pelosta. Hänelle tuotti tyydytystä nähdä heidän vapisevan hänen tuijotuksensa alla. Hän nauroi itsekseen heidän epätoivoisille yrityksilleen pitää hänet tyytyväisenä. Se sentään antoi hieman makua hänen tylsään, epätäydelliseen elämäänsä.  

Mutta tänään hän ei ollut pelkästään vihainen ja halveksuva. Hän oli suorastaan raivoissaan. Ei riittänyt, että Remus oli vienyt pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettajan paikan hänen nenänsä edestä. Ei, nyt Tylypahkassa levisi kulovalkean tavoin kertomus siitä, että Remuksen oppitunnilla oli esiintynyt Kalkaros -mörkö pitsihameessa, ja kuulemma vielä aivan aidonnäköinen. Juttu näytti huvittavan kaikkia suunnattomasti. Mutta Kalkarosta se ei naurattanut. Remus oli nöyryyttänyt häntä ja saanut hänet naurunalaiseksi koko koulun silmissä! Siitä hän saisi maksaa kalliisti. Hän, yhdessä Neville Longbottomin kanssa.         

Kalkaros silmäili vihaisesti luokkaansa kerääntyneitä oppilaita. Hän oli näkevinään virnistyksiä heidän kasvoillaan heti kun hän käänsi katseensa sivuun. Hän harkitsi hetken, että laittaisi heidät keittämään kutistuslientä ja pakottaisi sitten kaikki Rohkelikot juomaan keittämänsä liemen. Sen jälkeen kun he olisivat muuttuneet hänen peukalonpäänsä kokoisiksi, hän voisi litistää heidät kädellään kuin pienet inhottavat kärpäset ja väittää sitä pelkäksi inhimilliseksi erehdykseksi. Sillä keinolla hän pääsisi eroon kaikkitietävästä nirppanokasta, neiti Hermione Grangerista, hänen ystävästään pisamanaamaisesta herra Ron Weasleystä ja ennen kaikkea hän pääsisi eroon James Potterin ärsyttävässä jälkikasvusta, herra Harry Potterista.  

Ajatus oli Kalkaroksesta kerrassaan houkutteleva, vaikka kutistusliemi jättäisi hänelle yhä herra Neville Longbottomin. Longbottom kun oli täydellinen idiootti, joka ei osannut edes keittää vettä räjäyttämättä kattilaansa. Hän oli todellinen velhon irvikuva ja kenen tahansa opettajan painajainen. Kalkaros irvisti entistäkin ilkeämmin ja tyydytyksekseen huomasi silmäkulmastaan, että Neville hätkähti. Vaivoin hän sai käännettyä mietteensä takaisin käsillä olevaan oppituntiin. Hän ei käskenyt oppilaidensa keittää kutistuslientä. Hän pelkäsi, ettei pystyisi hillitsemään itseään vaan todella toteuttaisi kuvitelmansa. Hän ei halunnut joutua Azkabaniin. 

Lopulta hän komensi oppilaansa valmistamaan värinmuutoslientä. Sen avulla saattoi esimerkiksi värjätä ihonvärinsä kalvakkaan harmaaksi ja tekeytyä siten kuolleeksi. Käytännössä juoma oli täysin hyödytöntä, mutta ainakaan se ei sisältänyt mitään myrkyllisiä ainesosia eikä Kalkaros voisi joutua kiusaukseen tehdä jotain peruuttamatonta ja rikollista sen avulla. Hän puristi kätensä vuoroin nyrkkiin, vuoroin avasi ne ja kiersi hitain askelin ympäri luokkaa katsellen, kuinka oppilaat työskentelivät pullojensa ja kattiloidensa kanssa. Osa hänestä toivoi, että joku Rohkelikoista tyrisi oikein pahasti ja hän pääsisi ojentamaan tätä, mutta osa pelkäsi, että hänen raivonsa kuohahtaisi niin voimakkaana, että hän tarttuisi viittansa taskussa odottavaan taikasauvaansa ja taikoisi heidät kuolemaan. 

Houkuttelevaa, todella houkuttelevaa. Minuutit kuluivat kiduttavan hitaasti. Remus saisi kärsiä.         

************  

Sirius tuijotti edessään kohoavaa linnaa hievahtamattakaan. Hän oli istunut pitkään aloillaan ja vain katsonut. Hän saattoi aavistaa ankeuttajien läsnäolon, vaikka hän ei nähnyt niitä. Ne odottivat häntä. Ne tiesivät, että hän oli tulossa. Nyt, kun hän oli taas vapaa, hän oli jälleen alkanut tuntea pelkoa. Se oli hiipinyt salakavalasti hänen mieleensä. Sen ääni oli liittynyt Jamesin, Lilyn, Remuksen ja Voldemortin äänien joukkoon ja se käski hänen paeta ja unohtaa Harryn pelastamisen. Se käski hänen pitää huolta vain itsestään. Mutta Sirius ei antanut pelkonsa hallita itseään. Hän ei kääntynyt pois. Hän ei yksinkertaisesti voinut. Jos hän lähtisi, hän todella pettäisi Jamesin ja Lilyn. Hän oli heille sen velkaa, että edes tekisi kaikkensa heidän poikansa hengen pelastamiseksi. Tämä oli hänen mahdollisuutensa korvata edes vähän sitä erehdystä, jonka hän oli tehnyt luottaessaan Peteriin.

Sirius olisi pysynyt kaukana Tylypahkasta, ellei hän olisi sattumalta nähnyt kuvaa rotaksi naamioituneesta Peteristä ja tiennyt, että Harryn henki oli vaarassa. Hän oli saapunut vaaroista välittämättä tekemään sen, minkä katsoi oikeaksi. Hän oli tullut tappamaan Peterin eikä hän tuntenut omantunnon tuskia sitä ajatellessaan. Peter oli ansainnut sen minkä saisi. Ja Sirius oli kahdentoista vuoden piinan jälkeen ansainnut päästä kostamaan. Hän pääsisi helposti Tylypahkaan sisälle. Hän etsisi rotan ja katkaisisi siltä kaulan. Niin yksinkertaista se hänen ajatuksissaan oli. Mutta hän tiesi, että teon toteuttaminen voisi olla vaikeaa.

Yön hiljaisuudessa hän hiipi salaisia reittejä pitkin sisään linnaan ja hänen musta viittansa laahasi maata äänettömästi hänen perässään. Jos kaikki Tylypahkassa oli muuttumatonta, hän tuntisi paikat hyvin. Muistot tulvivat kutsumatta hänen päähänsä, muistot, joita hän ei ollut tiennyt enää olevan olemassakaan. Hän näki taas itsensä nuorena, pelkkänä poikasena vaeltamassa salaa kapeilla, kiemuraisilla käytävillä. Näitä samoja kätkettyjä käytäviä, joita hän nyt kulki, hän ja hänen hyvät ystävänsä James, Remus ja Peter olivat kouluaikoinaan käyttäneet halutessaan ulos öiseen aikaan ja kaivatessaan seikkailua.. Sirius huokaisi. Nuo ajat olivat olleet onnellisia ja luvanneet tulevaisuudelta paljon hyvää. 

Hän kipusi varovaisesti ulos patsaan kyttyrästä ja kuunteli jännittyneenä. Pelko sai hänen sydämensä jyskyttämään käheän äänen kantautuessa vaimeana hänen korviinsa oikealle johtavan käytävän kulman takaa. 

"Unohdit tämän huoneeseeni." Sanoi hieman ärtyneeltä kuulostava ääni.

"Todellakin! Kiitos." Toinen ääni vastasi hyväntuulisesti ja Sirius tunnisti sen heti. Se oli yksi niistä äänistä, jotka piinasivat häntä. Se oli Remuksen ääni, vaikka se kuulostikin erilaiselta, paljon pehmeämmältä kuin hän muistikaan. Mitä Remus täällä teki? Sirius kysyi yllättyneenä itseltään, mutta sitten hän ymmärsi. Remus oli täällä samasta syystä kuin hän itsekin. Hän oli tullut suojelemaan Harrya. Hetkeksi Siriuksen valtasi voimakas helpotuksen – ja ilontunne. Hän ei olisi yksin vastuussa pojan suojelemisesta, Remus oli täällä hänen apunaan. Nopeasti hänelle kuitenkin valkeni, ettei Remus pitänyt vihollisena Peteriä. Ei, hän oli tullut Siriusta varten, pysäyttääkseen hänet. 

"Aiotko juoda sen? Vai pelkäätkö, että olen valmistanut sinulle myrkkyä?" Ensimmäinen, hieman käheä ääni kysyi ja Sirius tiesi, että hän tunsi senkin, mutta ei osannut yhdistää sitä kehenkään. 

"Miksi pelkäisin? En minä sinua niin typeränä sentään pidä!" Remus vastasi iloisesti. "Jos sinä aikoisit tappaa minut, et luultavasti käyttäisi juomaa. Sehän johtaisi jäljet suoraan sinuun ja tuskin sinä sentään olet valmis menemään Azkabaniin minun kurjan henkeni tähden." Hän jatkoi naurahtaen. Sirius ei kuullut, mitä hänen puhekumppaninsa siihen sanoi. Hän kuuli vain epämääräistä uhkaavaa sähinää. 

tbc…

******** 

A/N: Tiedän, että on epäloogista käyttää Siriuksesta ja Remuksesta etunimiä ja Kalkaroksesta sukunimeä, mutta jotenkin en saanut käytettyä hänestä etunimeä.:) Severus on kyllä kaunis nimi, mutta olen mieltynyt Kalkarokseen…  


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Huomasinpa tuossa ekassa osassa muutamia epäloogisuuksia, jotka johtuivat siitä, että en ollut lukenut HP-kirjoja kuin kolmoseen asti. Toivottavasti ne eivät liikaa häirinneet. Eteenpäin tarinassa, tosin harppaus on lyhyt.

Remus katsoi pitkään hämärään käytävään katoavan Kalkaroksen perään ja rypisti kulmiaan. Hän oli osannut odottaa Kalkaroksen halveksivan häntä – niin tämä oli aina tehnyt – mutta suoranaista vihaa hän ei ollut osannut aavistaa. Hän oli luullut, että kouluvuosien lapselliset vihanpidot olisivat jo jääneet taa, mutta tiesi nyt olleensa väärässä. Kalkaros ei ollut unohtanut. Päinvastoin. Hän näytti eläneen vihalleen ja inholleen, ja muuttaneen ne katkeraksi ja synkäksi voimavarakseen. 

Remus pyöritti hajamielisesti kädessään yhä pitelemäänsä höyryävää pikaria ja istuutui raskaasti työpöytänsä ääreen. Hän oli väsynyt kulutettuaan pari edellistä yötä Kelmien Karttaa etsien, tuloksetta. Hän oli toivonut, että se yhä olisi Tylypahkan vahtimestarin hallussa. Sen löytäminen olisi tehnyt hänen tehtävästään paljon helpomman ja yksinkertaisemman. Hän huokaisi syvään ja tyhjensi pikarinsa yhdellä pitkällä kulauksella miettien kuin ohimennen, oliko Kalkaros sittenkin lisännyt myrkkyä hänen juomaansa. Mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. Remus virnisti ilottomasti itsekseen. Ainakin tämän kerran hän oli ollut oikeassa. 

Hän nojautui taakse tuolillaan ja hänen silmänsä osuivat pöydälle asetettuun valokuvaan, josta kouluikäiset James, Sirius, Peter ja hän itse vilkuttivat ja virnuilivat hänelle. Sirius oli laskenut kätensä Jamesin olkapäälle eikä Remus voinut jälleen kerran olla tuntematta mustasukkaisuutta. Hän oli aina pitänyt Jamesista, mutta usein hän oli toivonut, että se olisi ollut hän itse, jota Sirius niin lämpimästi kosketti. 

Hän pudisti tuskastuneena päätään. Hänen täytyisi tulla järkiinsä! Hän oli kateellinen kuolleelle! Sirius oli tapattanut Jamesin kylmäverisesti. Kosketus, jota Remus oli pitänyt lämpimänä ja välittävänä, oli ollut ainoastaan murhaava. Sirius oli murhaaja. Mutta Sirius oli myös se, jota Remus rakasti. Rakasti kaikesta huolimatta ja rakastaisi ikuisesti. Remus tiesi sydämessään, vaikka ei halunnutkaan myöntää sitä, ettei hän voisi pysäyttää Anturajalkaa. Hän tiesi, että jos tämä ilmestyisi hänen eteensä, hän voisi vain…

"Sirius!" Hän parahti ja hypähti jaloilleen tempaisten samalla taikasauvansa taskusta käteensä. Hänen sydämensä takoi liian hurjasti ja hänen sauvaa pitelevä kätensä osoitti vapisten mieheen, joka seisoi oviaukossa hänen edessään. Sirius oli tullut. Hän oli todellakin tullut. Hän oli kuihtunut, vanhentunut ja kalpea, mutta silti Remus oli tunnistanut hänet silmänräpäyksessä.

"Remus…kuulin äänesi ja…" Sirius kähisi ja Remus näki tämän silmien kimaltelevan äkkiä kyynelistä. Siriuksen katseesta hän luki hetkessä totuuden, joka täytti hänet ensin ilolla, mutta sitten musertavalla syyllisyydentunteella. Sirius oli syytön.  

"Sinä et tehnyt sitä! Sinä olet syytön!" Remus huudahti ja tunsi kyynelten nousevan omiin silmiinsä. Kuinka hän oli koskaan voinut kuvitellakaan Siriusta murhaajaksi? Hänen, jos kenenkään, olisi pitänyt tietää, ettei Sirius pystyisi sellaiseen julmuuteen.        

"Minun olisi pitänyt tietää…minun olisi pitänyt uskoa syyttömyyteesi ja puolustaa sinua!" Remus sanoi ja harppasi Siriuksen luo syleilläkseen tätä, mutta tämä astui taaksepäin. Tämän tummat silmät katsoivat häneen kärsivinä ja katuvina.

"Minä uskoin, että sinä olet petturi." Sirius sanoi tuskin kuiskausta kovemmin, mutta Remus kuuli hänen sanansa kuin huutona korvissaan. Hän säpsähti aivan kuin Sirius olisi lyönyt häntä kasvoihin.

"Minä en ollut petturi!" Hän vastasi vihastuneena, mutta hänen suuttumuksensa lauhtui yhtä nopeasti kuin oli syttynytkin. Hänen silmänsä, jotka eivät siirtyneet hetkeksikään pois Siriuksesta, näkivät kaikessa kauheudessaan, mitä vuodet Azkabanissa olivat hänen ystävälleen, hänen rakkaimmalleen, tehneet. Sirius oli pelkkä kävelevä luuranko ja hänen katseessaan välkkyi tuska, jota vastaavaa Remus ei ollut milloinkaan ennen nähnyt. Remus ei kestänyt katsoa sitä. Hän astui ystävänsä luo ja veti tämän veljelliseen halaukseen tuntien omien kyyneltensä virtaavan poskilleen.   

"Sanoin, että luulin sinua petturiksi. Luuloni oli väärä. Usko minua, Remus, olen katunut sitä kaksitoista vuotta." Sirius sanoi toivottomalla äänellä painaessaan päänsä hänen olkaansa vasten. 

"Ja minä olen katunut kaksitoista vuotta, etten kertonut sinulle, kuinka paljon sinua rakastan." Remus kuuli äänensä sanovan ja sulki suunsa hämillään. Sirius vetäytyi kauemmas hänestä ja tuijotti häntä silmiään tutkivasti siristäen.

"Kuinka paljon sinä minua rakastat?" Hän kysyi terävästi ja Remus havaitsi uudenlaisen pilkkeen syttyvän hänen tummiin silmiinsä. Hän tunsi kuuman punastuksen pyrkivän kasvoilleen, mutta esti sen pakottamalla mielensä tyyntymään. Hän ei enää ollut ujosteleva koulupoika. 

"Kuinka paljon?" Sirius toisti kuulostaen äkkiä juuri siltä Siriukselta, jonka Remus niin hyvin muisti. Ilkikuriselta, huvittuneelta ja kärsimättömältä, kaikelta yhtä aikaa. 

"Hyvin paljon." Remus vastasi hitaasti, sulki heidän välisen lyhyen etäisyytensä, keräsi kaiken rohkeutensa ja painoi huulensa muutamaksi sekunniksi Siriuksen huulille. Hänen mielessään sykki samanaikaisesti voitonriemu ja pelko. Viimeinkin hän oli uskaltautunut tekemään sen, mistä hän oli niin monesti uneksinut! Mutta hän pelkäsi sitä, mitä Sirius sanoisi tai tekisi nyt kun tämä tiesi. 

Remus irrottautui suudelmasta ja uskaltautui vain vaivoin taas katsomaan Siriusta. Tämän silmät seisoivat usean, kiduttavan pitkän sekunnin ajan aivan selällään ja tuijottivat hämmästyneenä häntä. Sitten ne palautuivat takaisin normaaleiksi ja Sirius päästi suustaan huokauksen. Paria tovia myöhemmin Remus näki hymyn levittäytyvän tämän kasvoille. 

"Vuosien varrella olen kuvitellut vaikka mitä, mutta tämä…" Sirius pudisti päätään. 

"Tee se uudestaan, Kuutamo." 

tbc…

************


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Jatkoa, vähän seksiä, mutta tarkoituksellisesti vain hyvin nopeasti. Kiitos ja halaus Saunalle betauksesta. Virheet ja muut epäloogisuudet kuuluvat edelleen minulle…  
  
Remus suuteli häntä uudestaan, tällä kertaa rohkeammin ja voimakkaammin, ja Sirius imi nauttien itseensä hänen lämpöään. Kaksitoista vuotta hän oli kärsinyt hirvittävää yksinäisyyttä ja toivottomuutta ja luullut, ettei kukaan enää koskaan pystyisi koskettamaan häntä siten. Ja nyt Remus suuteli häntä, kertoi rakastavansa häntä. Hänen täytyi todella rakastaa. Se oli ainoa järkevä syy siihen, miksi hän oli uskonut Siriuksen syyttömyyteen niin helposti. Remus halusi uskoa siihen. Hän olisi luultavasti uskonut siihen siinäkin tapauksessa, että Sirius olisi ollut syyllinen ja Sirius oli tietoinen siitä. Hän ei kuitenkaan välittänyt siitä. Hän upotti itsensä kokonaan Remuksen rakkauden virtaan. Remuksen huulet olivat suloisen pehmoiset ja hänen ruumiinsa oli lohduttava ja turvallinen Siriuksen omaa kehoa vasten. Sirius painautui tiiviisti kiinni häneen ja tunsi yllättäen kuuman ja vaativan sykkeen haaroissaan. Siitä oli ikuisuus, kun hän oli viimeksi kokenut sen. Hän oli melkein unohtanut sen olemassaolon. Hän oli melkein unohtanut, miltä tuntui fyysisesti rakastaa, mutta nyt hän alkoi jälleen muistaa.   
  
"Sirius…?" Remus kuiskasi lähes ujosti, mutta hänen silmänsä loistivat ja hänen kätensä riisuivat jo hänen omaa vaatetustaan arkailematta. Sirius ei voinut olla naurahtamatta lyhyesti.   
  
"Sinä olet totisesti yllätyksiä täynnä, Kuutamo." Hän sanoi hieman hämmentyneenä. Remus oli jo alkanut harmaantua, mutta muuten hän oli yhä se sama mies, jonka Sirius muisti. Ja silti hänessä oli jotain uutta ja villiä. Remus oli aina ollut vahvempi kuin miltä näytti. Niin henkisesti kuin fyysisestikin. James oli ollut tuuliviiri, joka kääntyi suunnasta toiseen oman mielialansa mukaan ja jonka mielipide vaihtui päivästä toiseen. Remus sen sijaan oli ollut kuin puu, joka seisoi vahvasti paikoillaan juuriensa avulla ja joka taipui myrkyssä, muttei koskaan kaatunut. Hänen maailmansa oli ollut looginen ja aina järjestyksessä. James oli ollut Siriuksen paras ystävä, mutta kun Sirius oli tarvinnut vakavia neuvoja, hän oli kääntynyt Remuksen puoleen. Remus oli pelottanut häntä varmuudellaan. Hänellä oli aina ollut jonkinlainen vastaus kaikkiin kysymyksiin.   
  
"Mitä nyt?" Remus kysyi kulmat kurtussa ja ohjasi Siriuksen kädestä pitäen kohti nurkassa hylätyn näköisenä lojuvaa kulahtanutta sohvaa.   
  
"Milloin sinä rakastuit minuun?" Sirius kysyi heittäen yltään kauhtuneen viittansa ja veti Remuksen takaisin syleilyynsä. Hän suuteli jälleen kerran tämän lumoavia huulia. Oli mahdotonta uskoa, että hänen ystävänsä oli rakastanut häntä vuosikaudet, sanomatta koskaan mitään. Se tosiasia täytti Siriuksen oudolla omistushalulla ja intohimolla. Hän tunsi haluavansa Remusta. Tunsi haluavansa unohtaa kaiken ja vain rakastella tämän kanssa. Pelkkä ajatus synnytti miellyttävän poltteen hänen nivusissaan.  
  
"En ole varma." Remus vastasi. "Minusta tuntuu kuin olisin aina rakastanut sinua." Hän selitti aavistuksen verran punastuen. Se muutti hänen piirteensä poikamaisen nuoriksi. Hän ei ollut varsinaisesti komea, mutta miellyttävännäköinen kuitenkin. Sirius pujotti alushousunsa jalastaan ja havaitsi melkein hämmästyneenä, että hänellä seisoi. Remus riisuutui myös alastomaksi ja Sirius tunsi ensin ujoutta katsellessaan hänen paljastettua vartaloaan suoraan edessään. Remus hymyili.   
  
"Sinä punastut, Anturajalka. Minä luulin, että sinä olet tällaisissa asioissa kokenut." Hän kiusoitteli hyväntuulisesti ja kaatoi nauraen Siriuksen alleen natisevalle sohvalle. Se sai Siriuksen arkuuden katoamaan kuin taikasauvan heilautuksesta. Hän antautui täydellisesti tarpeensa vietäväksi ja kuunteli ainoastaan ruumiinsa hekumallista ääntä. Remus olisi hänen! Sirius vaati pian häntä itselleen omistajan otteella ja Remus alistui hänen tahtoonsa, toteutti kaiken hänen halunsa mukaisesti. Sirius tunnusteli rakastajansa vartalon jokaista kohtaa sormillaan tai huulillaan, painoi mieleensä, miltä ne tuntuivat tai maistuivat. Hän nautti siitä, että Remus huokaili hänen nimeään, kutsui häntä Anturajalaksi hänen suudellessaan pehmeää lihaa tämän vatsan tienoilla ja silitellessään herkkää ihoaluetta tämän nivusissa. Hän nautti myös siitä, että Remus kiihottuessaan puri hänen kaulaansa kuin olisi ollut vampyyri. Erityisesti Sirius kuitenkin nautti siitä, että Remus niin helposti, kuin he olisivat olleet ikuisuudet yhdessä, löysi oikean rytmin heidän rakastelussaan.   
  
Kun se oli ohi ja he makasivat sohvalla yhä toistensa syleilyssä, Sirius aisti ensin rauhan. Remuksen ääni, joka oli soinut syyttävästi hänen päänsä sisällä läpi kaikkien Azkabanin vuosien, vaikeni nyt. Remus olisi hänen puolellaan ja hänen kanssaan. Hän ei olisi enää yksin. Hänellä olisi nyt toivoa ja rakkautta. Ja silloin syyllisyyden tunne hulmahti uudelleen hänen ylitseen. Hänellä ei ollut oikeutta toivoon ja rakkauteen. Hän oli syyllinen Jamesin ja Lilyn kuolemaan. Ilman hänen idioottimaista ideaansa he olisivat yhä elossa. Jos hän vain olisi ollut heidän salaisuudenvartijansa…hän riistäytyi rajusti irti Remuksen syleilystä, nousi sohvalta ja tunsi kyynelten valuvan poskillaan. Hän pyyhki ne pois. Hänen onnensa oli merkityksetöntä. Hän oli tullut kostamaan Peterille ja pelastamaan Jamesin pojan, Harryn, hengen.   
  
"Harry on vaarassa." Hän murahti kiskoen kiireesti vaatteensa takaisin ylleen. Remus seurasi hänen esimerkkiään hämillisenä, mutta Sirius ei ollut huomaavinaan hänen ilmettään. Hän kertoi ystävälleen Peteristä ja tämän petturuudesta, siitä, että tämä oli yleisen tiedon vastaisesti selvinnyt elossa ja että tämä oli nyt Tylypahkassa. Sirius kuuli äänensä tärisevän puhuessaan Jamesin ja Lilyn kuolemasta, mutta hän ei sallinut itsensä vuodattaa enempää kyyneliä. Hän torjui myös päättäväisesti Remuksen yritykset koskettaa häntä uudestaan. Hän inhosi itseään nähdessään pettymyksen ja huolen toverinsa lämpimissä silmissä, mutta hänestä tuntui, että hän teki oikein. Mitä toivoa hän voisi antaa Remukselle? Hän ei kykenisi antamaan tälle sellaista rakkautta, jota tämä kaipasi. Hän ei osannut sanoa, mitä hän tunsi Remusta kohtaan, mutta hän oli varma, ettei se ollut rakkautta. Remuksen suudelma ja tunnustus olivat yllättäneet hänet. Se oli ollut juuri sitä, mitä Sirius oli tarvinnut ja hän oli tarttunut tilaisuuteen saada lohtua ja omistamiseniloa. Niin kauan oli kulunut siitä, kun hänellä oli ollut jotain. Hän oli juuri käyttänyt Remusta ja tämän rakkautta hyväkseen.   
  
"Sirius…?"   
  
"Sinun on vaarallista viettää aikaasi minun kanssani. Minun on parasta mennä. Pidä silmäsi auki." Sirius ei kohdannut Remuksen katsetta. Hän astui ovelle, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti poistua, Remus sanoi hiljaisella mutta varmalla äänellä  
  
"Sinä et tehnyt mitään väärää. Minä houkuttelin sinut siihen."   
  
tbc…


	4. chapter 4

A/N: Ei mitään järkevää sanottavaa paitsi, että jatkoa.:)

Kalkaros irvisti. Ensi kertaa pitkään aikaan hänen olisi kuulunut olla tyytyväinen, mutta silti hän oli jotenkin tyytymätön. Hän saisi kostonsa korkojen kera. Hän olisi luullut, että ajatus tuottaisi hänelle enemmän nautintoa. Varsinkin kun hän pelastaisi kaiken lisäksi Potterin kurjan hengen murhaajan ja Azkabanin karkurin, Sirius Mustan kynsistä ja pääsisi sovittamaan sankarinviittaa harteilleen. Mikä tuuri se olikaan ollut, että hän oli taas torjunut halunsa painua nukkumaan ja jäänyt sen sijaan väijymään varjoihin Remuksen huoneen ulkopuolelle. Hän oli nähnyt miehen, jota hän vihasi enemmän kuin ketään muuta, saapuvan. Hän oli ensin ajatellut heittää tainnutuskirouksen tämän niskaan ja kutsua ankeuttajat heti paikalle, mutta sitten hän oli jostain syystä päättänytkin tarkkailla, mitä Sirius Musta halusi Remuksesta ja tarvitsisiko Remus apua. Hänen ratkaisunsa oli osoittautunut oikeaksi, sillä miehet eivät olleet vaihtaneet montakaan lausetta, mutta ne olivat olleet sitäkin tärkeämpiä. Remus oli kertonut Siriukselle rakastavansa tätä ja uskovansa tämän syyttömyyteen. Kalkaros virnisti ilkeästi. Remus oli uskomattoman sinisilmäinen ja hyväuskoinen ollakseen verenhimoinen ihmissusi. Remuksen tunnustuksen jälkeen miehet olivat äänistä päätellen rakastelleet kiihkeästi. Kalkaros oli kuunnellut heitä inhoten, mutta voimatta silti vetäytyä pois. Siitä oli kauan, kun hän oli itse viimeksi harrastanut seksiä kenenkään kanssa eikä hän ollut voinut olla tuntematta kateutta ja epämiellyttävää mutta joka tapauksessa kiihottavaa poltetta omassa elimessään. Se oli yksi hyvä lisäsyy panna heidät molemmat kärsimään.   
  
Hänen oli ollut vaikea antaa Siriuksen poistua rauhassa Tylypahkasta, mutta hän oli saanut selville tämän poistumisreitin ja hän oli varma, että Sirius palaisi pian takaisin rakastajansa Remuksen ja uhrinsa Harry Potterin luo. Hän koputti Remuksen huoneen oveen, vaikka oli jo myöhä. Hän ei ollut täysin selvillä omista aikeistaan, mutta ainakin hän halusi nähdä Remuksen ilmeen, kun tälle selviäisi, että hän tiesi kaiken ja että hän aikoi toimittaa tämän ja tämän poikaystävän Siriuksen Azkabaniin. Hyvässä lykyssä Remus ja Sirius saisivat jakaa vankilassa yhteisen sellin, ellei ministeriö päättäisi, että Sirius ansaitsisi ankeuttajan suudelman Remuksen suudelman sijaan. Kalkaros irvisti uudelleen. Hän ei vastustaisi jälkimmäistä vaihtoehtoa.  
  
Remus laski hänet sisään, nappasi hänet syleilyynsä ja melkein painoi huulensa hänen huulilleen ennen kuin näytti tajuavan, ettei hän ollutkaan takaisin palaava Sirius. Kalkaros irvisti hänelle hyvin häijysti, vaikka tunsi hänen läheisyytensä levittävän outoa mutta miellyttävää värinää omaan ruumiiseensa.   
  
"Severus! Mikä tuo sinut tänne näin myöhään?" Remus kysyi toipuen nopeasti hämäännyksestään ja laskien hänet irti otteestaan. "Otatko teetä?" Hän tarjosi aina niin kohteliaana ja Kalkaros vihasi häntä. Miksi Remus oli hänelle ystävällinen, vaikka inhosi häntä?   
  
"Unohdetaan kohteliaisuudet…minä tiedän, että Sirius Musta oli täällä ja että sinä autoit häntä pääsemään sisälle Tylypahkaan tai ainakin tiesit, mitä kautta hän tulisi." Kalkaros sanoi silkin pehmeällä äänellään, joka olisi saattanut tuudittaa varomattomuuden tilaan, jollei hänen kasvoillaan olisi aina ollut niin ilkeää ilmettä. Remus ainoastaan naurahti iloisesti istuutuessaan työpöytänsä ääreen. Hän viittasi Kalkarosta istumaan vastapäiseen tuoliin, mutta tämä jäi seisomaan.  
  
"Sinun on täytynyt erehtyä." Remus sanoi heilauttaen taikasauvaansa valmistaakseen teetä itselleen. "Oletko varma, ettet halua teetä?" Hän kysyi vielä.  
  
"Minä näin hänet ja minä kuulin teidät, Remus." Kalkaros sanoi lähes hymyillen, mutta hänen odotuksensa vastaisesti Remus ei näyttänytkään järkyttyneeltä hänen sanansa kuullessaan. Hän näytti pelkästään pohtivalta ja istui hetken vaiti.   
  
"Niinkö? Mikset sitten kutsunut ankeuttajia paikalle?" Hän kysyi sitten hyvin vakavana ja tuijotti Kalkaroksen mustiin silmiin hyvin intensiivisesti. Hänen silmänsä paljastivat Kalkarokselle hänen viisautensa, joka oli paljon syvempi kuin hänen yksinkertainen olemuksensa usein antoi ymmärtää.  
  
"Koska haluan maksimoida kostoni ja maksaa sinulle ja Siriukselle takaisin kaiken, mitä olette minulle tehnyt!" Kalkaros sihahti hänelle vihaisesti ja halveksivasti. Remus heilautti taikasauvaansa ja teekannu kaatoi hänelle kupillisen teetä, sokeripalat hypähtivät itsestään hänen kuppiinsa ja lusikka sekoitti teen. Vasta kun kaikki tämä oli tehty, Remus tarttui kuppiin ja kohotti sen huulilleen. Hänen tuijotuksensa teki Kalkaroksen hyvin levottomaksi, ärtyneeksi ja epävarmaksi.  
  
"Miksi sinä vihaat minua niin paljon, Severus? Kai sinä ymmärrät, että koska jätit ilmoittamatta Siriuksesta, olet itse syyllistynyt vakavaan rikkeeseen?" Hän kysyi hiljaisella ja rauhallisella äänellä, mutta Kalkaros oli kuulevinaan siinä myös loukkaantuneen sävyn. Hän piti ajatuksesta, että oli aiheuttanut Remukselle tuskaa.  
  
"Sinä olit lähellä tappaa minut eikä muulla kuin kostolla ole väliä!" Hän murahti kiivaasti ja Remus huokaisi syvään.  
  
"Minä olen ihmissusi, Severus. Täysikuu muuttaa minut pedoksi. Siinä, että melkein tapoin sinut ei ollut mitään henkilökohtaista." Hän selitti melkein anova katse kasvoillaan. Kalkaros ainoastaan mulkoili häntä ärtyneesti.  
  
"Sinä olet hyväuskoinen hölmö, jos uskot Sirius Mustan syyttömyyteen. Sinä ja minäkin kumpikin tiedämme, että hän on kykenevä tappamaan. Hän on jo kerran yrittänyt käyttää sinua aseenaan. Mikä estäisi häntä yrittämässä sitä uudestaan?" Hän sanoi uskomatta omia korviaan. Hän oli astunut tähän huoneeseen vakaana aikeenaan pilkata ja uhata Remusta. Hän oli ollut täynnä vihaa, mutta nyt hän kuulosti aivan siltä kuin olisi ollut huolissaan tästä. Remus hymyili nostaessaan kuppinsa taas huulilleen ja siemaistessaan teetään.  
  
"Arvostan todella huolenpitoasi." Hän vastasi lämpimästi ja Kalkaros irvisti pahemmin kuin koskaan ennen. Tämä ei mennyt niin kuin piti. Hän oli antamassa itsestään paitsi typerän myös pehmeän vaikutelman. "Mutta minä luotan siihen, että Sirius puhuu totta." Remus lisäsi itsevarman opettajan tavoin. Kalkaros tuhahti.  
  
"Hän selviytyi Azkabanissa kaksitoista vuotta. Hän voi olla uskollinen pimeyden lordin palvelija. Minä en luottaisi hänen sanaansa." Hän vastasi epäluuloisena ja halveksivana. "Annat tunteidesi vaikuttaa arvioosi." Hän jatkoi murahtaen ja Remus päästi pienen tukahtuneen naurahduksen.  
  
"Ja sinäkö et anna? Sinä vihaat Siriusta yhtä vakaumuksellisesti kuin minä rakastan häntä." Hän sanoi pehmeästi eikä Kalkaros voinut olla sävähtämättä inhosta hänen vilpittömän rakkaudentunnustuksensa johdosta.  
  
"Ja sinä myös uskot hänen uskomattomat puheensa siitä, että Peter Piskuilan on hengissä ja Tylypahkassa?" Hän kysyi ivaillen ja Remus kohautti harteitaan.  
  
"Jos Peter on hengissä, hän pääsee Tylypahkaan hyvin helposti. Hän on rekisteröitymätön animaagi ja kykenee muuntautumaan rotaksi." Hän vastasi totinen ja väsynyt ilme kasvoillaan.  
  
"Animaagi? Piskuilan?" Kalkaros sylkäisi kysymyksensä suustaan hyvin epäuskoisena. "Hänhän oli aivan onneton tunari!" Hän jatkoi tuijottaen läpitunkevasti Remusta, joka näytti vajoavan omiin ajatuksiinsa ja käyvän kovaa sisäistä kamppailua.  
  
"Hän sai siihen apua Jamesilta ja Siriukselta…" Remus vastasi lopulta huokaisten.  
  
"Joten Sirius on myös animaagi." Kalkaros totesi. Ei sillä, että hän olisi luottanut siihen, että Sirius Musta puhui totta Piskuilanista, luultavasti hän vain yritti vierittää syyn toisen kuolleen ystävänsä niskoille. Toisaalta, jos Piskuilan todella oli syyllinen James Potterin kuolemaan ja Siriuksen vankilaan joutumiseen, se oli omituisella tavalla oikeudenmukaisuuden voitto ja ajatus sai Kalkaroksen melkein hymyilemään. Se merkitsisi sitä, että Sirius oli todellakin istunut kaksitoista vuotta syyttömänä Azkabanissa ja siinä tapauksessa Kalkaros saattaisi melkein tuntea sääliä häntä kohtaan. Melkein.  
  
"Sirius on animaagi ja hän on täällä suojelemassa kummipoikaansa Voldemortilta." Remus vahvisti eikä ollut huomavinaan sitä, että Kalkaros säpsähti hänen mainitessaan pimeyden lordin nimen.   
  
"Minä olen edelleen varma, että hän on täällä vahingoittaakseen poikaa tai viedäkseen hänet pimeyden lordille." Kalkaros lausui synkästi. "Ja ehdotan, että seuraavan kerran tavatessanne juotat hänelle totuusseerumia, jota saat minulta." Hän jatkoi hieroen vaistomaisesti vasenta käsivarttaan, jota poltti silloin tällöin hänen ajatustensa kääntyessä pimeyden lordiin. Tämän paluun hetki tuntui lähestyvän.  
  
"Eikö totuusseerumin käyttö ilman ministeriön lupaa ole laitonta?" Remus kysyi rypistäen kulmiaan epäröiden.  
  
"Tietenkin on, mutta kenen luulet sitä valmistavan? Olisin totisesti surkea tehtävässäni, jollen osaisi aina vähän pihistää liemiaineksia omaa käyttöäni varten." Kalkaros vastasi ja pieni hymynkare väänsi hänen suutaan kummallisesti vinoon. Hän astui ovelle, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti avata sen, Remus sanoi  
  
"Kiitos, Severus." Kalkaros käännähti mulkaisemaan häntä yllättyneenä ja ärtyneenä.  
  
"Minkä vuoksi?" Hän ärähti kysymyksensä.   
  
"Ettet kutsunut ankeuttajia paikalle. Dumbledore oli oikeassa sanoessaan, että sinä olet hyvä mies." Remuksen kasvoilla oli ujolta vaikuttava hymy hänen puhuessaan ja Kalkaros tunsi raivonsa nousevan. Hän ei ollut hyvä mies. Hänessä ei ollut mitään hyvää. Eikä hän varsinkaan tuntenut vetoa Remus Lupiniin. 

***************** 

Vielä kahden aikaan yöllä Remus oli valveilla huoneessaan. Hän ei ollut osannut odottaa sellaista käännettä Kalkaroksen suhtautumisessa. Hän oli ollut varma tämän halveksunnasta eikä ollut nähnyt, että sen taakse oli kätketty muita tunteita. Nuo tunteet lisättyinä hänen omiinsa tekivät hänet nyt sekä levottomaksi että kiitolliseksi. Severus ei vihannut häntä, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että tästä voisi todella olla apua hänelle. Toisaalta Severus inhosi Siriusta koko sydämestään ja voisi edelleen vahingoittaa tätä. Ehkä hänellä nyt oli jopa enemmän syytä siihen kuin ennen. Remus huokaisi syvään ja nojautui raskaasti huoneensa ainoan ikkunan leveään lautaan tietäen, että hänen olisi pitänyt yrittää nukkua. Kuu olisi taas täysi seuraavana yönä ja hän olisi huomenna erittäin huonovointinen, jos ei saisi yhtään unta. Mutta hänellä ei ollut toivoakaan nukahtamisesta ja hän tiesi sen. Hänen ruumiinsa oli kenties väsynyt ja huusi lepoa, mutta hänen mielensä ei sallinut sitä hänelle. Se eli uudelleen hetket Siriuksen kanssa, maisteli toistuvasti suudelmia, jotka hän oli Siriukselle antanut ja joihin tämä oli niin halukkaasti vastannut. Hän muisteli heidän lyhyttä mutta kiihkeää rakasteluaan ja häpesi nyt itseään ja tekojaan.   
  
Hän ei olisi saanut tehdä sitä. Hän ei olisi saanut houkutella Siriusta harrastamaan seksiä kanssaan. Hän oli uskotellut itselleen ajattelevansa Siriuksen parasta, mutta seistessään siinä yön yksinäisyydessä hän ei ollut enää varma toimintansa motiiveista. Ehkä hän olikin tehnyt sen kaiken pelkästä itsekkyydestä. Ehkä hän oli suudellut Siriusta ja rakastellut tämän kanssa, koska se oli ollut sitä, mitä hän itse oli tarvinnut. Hän oli elänyt niin monta vuotta huolehtien vain itsestään, että hän oli kenties unohtanut, millaista oli oikeasti ajatella toisen ihmisen tarpeita. Ehkä hän ei enää pystynytkään lukemaan ihmisten tunteita heidän silmistään niin kuin ennen. Sirius oli näyttänyt kaipaavan jotakin, jonka vuoksi elää. Jotain, jonka omistaa, ja Remus oli kuvitellut auttavansa häntä antamalla hänelle itsensä. Hän tiesi kuuluvansa Siriukselle ja hän tiesi rakastavansa tätä, mutta hänellä ei ollut mitään harhaluuloja rakkauden molemminpuolisuudesta. Sirius oli viettänyt liian kauan aikaa Azkabanissa voidakseen edes kunnolla muistaa, mitä rakkaus oli. Remus tiesi, että oli täysin mahdollista, ettei Sirius koskaan tulisi vastaamaan hänen rakkauteensa.  
  
Hän katsoi ulos ikkunasta ja näki muutaman kirkkaan tähden tuikkivan taivaalla, mutta pyöreän, kirkkaan kuun valo hukutti loput tähdistä alleen. Tahtomattaankin hän värähti ja sulki silmänsä lujasti. Hän ajatteli sitä, mitä Sirius oli sanonut Peteristä ja sitä, mitä Severus oli sanonut Siriuksesta. Sirius oli väittänyt Peterin pettäneen Lilyn ja Jamesin. Severus puolestaan oli epäillyt, että Sirius syötti Remukselle valheita käyttääkseen häntä jälleen aseenaan. Remus itse uskoi Siriuksen syyttömyyteen, vaikka hän ei ollutkaan tarkalleen tietoinen, mistä syystä. Hän oli tietoinen ainoastaan tämän silmistä. Tämän silmät eivät voineet olla murhaajan silmät. Ne eivät yksinkertaisesti voineet. Ne olivat liian täynnä tunnetta, jotta ne olisivat voineet kuulua kylmäveriselle murhaajalle. Remus virnisti hieman omille mietteilleen. Näytti siltä, että hän oli jossain vaiheessa hylännyt kaiken loogisuutensa, josta hän aikoinaan oli ollut niin ylpeä. Ei, hänen oli tunnustettava itselleen, että tosiasiassa hän oli vakuuttunut Siriuksen syyttömyydestä ainoastaan siksi, että hän rakasti tätä eikä halunnut enää uskoa tästä pahinta.   
  
Hän vetäytyi pois ikkunan luota, istuutui avatulle vuoteelleen ja pukeutui pyjamaansa, joka oli yhtä kulunut kuin hänen päivävaatteensa. Hän ei edes muistanut milloin hänellä viimeksi oli ollut varaa hankkia itselleen uusia asusteita, mutta se ei koskaan ollut tuntunut hänestä hirveän tärkeältä. Hän oli jo aikoja sitten tottunut köyhyytensä, sillä ihmissudelle työpaikan saaminen oli lähes mahdotonta. Hän oli aina viihtynyt paikatuissa vaatteissaan, mutta riisuutuessaan tänään Siriuksen edessä, hän oli hetken nähnyt itsensä tämän silmin eikä ollut voinut olla miettimättä, kuinka vähän hänellä oli mitään, mitä tämä voisi pitemmän päälle haluta. Sirius oli ennen Azkabaniin joutumistaan ollut komea, ja epäilemättä aika vapaudessa palauttaisi hänelle osan tuosta ulkoisesta komeudesta. Toisin kuin Remus, hän oli myös varakas ja hänellä olisi sen myötä varaa valita…Remus heittäytyi makuulle turhautuneena harhaileviin ajatuksiinsa. Miksi hän pohti tulevaisuutta, vaikka nykyisyyskin oli epävarmaa? Peter oli ensin löydettävä ja Sirius todistettava syyttömäksi! Vasta sen jälkeen hänellä itsellään olisi oikeus tuntea itsensä riittämättömäksi ja mitättömäksi Siriuksen rinnalla.   
  
Vähitellen Remus vajosi kevyeen uneen, joka ei virkistänyt häntä, sillä se oli täynnä painajaisia. Hän näki Voldemortin ilmestyvän eteensä heilutellen Harryn veristä päätä kädessään voittonsa merkiksi ja ankeuttajien laskevan huppunsa suudellakseen Siriusta, ja heräsi huutaen ja ruumis hiestä märkänä. Päivä oli hädin tuskin valjennut hänen vetäessään ruskean aamutakkinsa ylleen, napatessaan taikasauvansa yöpöydältään ja hiipiessään paljasjaloin käytävään. Tylypahka nukkui yhä rauhallisesti ja sen hiljaisuus oli hänestä lähes kammottavaa. Muutaman kerran hän vilkaisi taakseen varmistuakseen, ettei häntä seurattu. Hän halusi heti tarkistaa rohkelikkojen makuukamarin. Hän oli varma, että Severus oli pitänyt häntä silmällä, vakoillut hänen tekemisiään, mutta se ei enää huolettanut häntä. Hän uskoi nyt tämän olevan puolellaan. Ainakin jollain tavoin ja tiettyyn pisteeseen asti.

Lähestyessään rohkelikkojen asuintiloja hän kuuli edestään supisevia ääniä, jotka rikkoivat koulun rauhan, ja hidasti askeleitaan. Hän painautui seinää vasten ja hiipi eteenpäin varpaisillaan, jotta olisi pitänyt mahdollisimman vähän ääntä. Seinän kivinen kylmä pinta sai hänet palelemaan ja pian hän havaitsi alkaneensa täristä. Hän tiesi, ettei se johtunut pelkästä viileydestä vaan kuunkierrosta. Hän tiesi myös, että päivällä hän olisi jo täysin hyödytön. Hän joutuisi peruuttamaan päivän tuntinsa ja pysymään huoneessaan, mutta kiitos Severuksen, hänen ei sentään tarvitsisi lukita itseään ulos Rääkyvään Röttelöön. Hän saisi olla siitä hyvin kiitollinen.  
  
"En päästä sisään ketään, joka ei tunne salasanaa." Naisen vihaiseksi kohonnut ääni kuului rohkelikkojen ovelta. Remus terästi kuuloaan, mutta huomasi sitten, että se oli tarpeetonta.  
  
"Avaa ovi, senkin typerä eukko! Tämä on hätätapaus!" Miehen kiukustunut ääni suorastaan kaikui hänen korviinsa ja hän kauhistui. Sirius! Mitä hän oikein kuvitteli tekevänsä? Remus astui kiireesti esiin kulman takaa ja veti sitten kiivaasti henkeä nähdessään Siriuksen. Sirius seisoi Lihavan leidin edessä. Hän oli kohottanut oikean kätensä ylös ja siinä kiilteli pitkä ja terävännäköinen veitsi.  
  
"Ei!" Remus henkäisi pysähtyen äkisti. Sirius kuuli hänen tulonsa ja pyörähti ympäri veitsi valmiina iskuun ja kasvoillaan hurjistunut irvistys. Hän näytti valmiilta tappamaan…Remus perääntyi askeleen ja kohotti taikasauvansa kohti hänen kasvojaan. Hänen kätensä vapisi voimakkaasti eikä hän voinut olla miettimättä oliko hän sittenkin erehtynyt.  
  
"Remus…" Sirius sanoi laskien hitaasti veitsensä alas. Hänen raivostunut ilmeensä katosi ja hän otti yhden askeleen toveriaan kohti, mutta Remus pysäytti hänet.  
  
"Älä liiku! Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Hän kysyi yllättävän rauhallisella äänellä.   
  
"En voinut odottaa. Minun täytyi tulla takaisin. Peter on ehkä tuolla ja minä…" Sirius vastasi mutisten ja katsoi Remukseen anovasti, mutta päättäväisesti. "Yritä ymmärtää, että minä olen menettänyt kaksitoista vuotta elämästäni, parhaat ystäväni ja maineeni sen petturin tähden. Minä haluan tappaa hänet!" Hän sanoi ja hänen silmissään oli katkeruutta ja vihaa, mutta Remus ei nähnyt niissä mielipuolisuutta. Hän päästi huokauksen huuliltaan pitäen kuitenkin Siriuksen edelleen taikasauvansa tähtäimessä.   
  
"Ymmärrän vihasi, mutta mikset tullut minun luokseni ja pyytänyt minua tarkistamaan rohkelikkotornia?"   
  
"En tiennyt, että sinä tunnet sen salasanan. Jos sinä murtautuisit sisään, voisit saada potkut työpaikastasi enkä minä halunnut ottaa sitä riskiä." Sirius murahti hieman punastuen ja Remus tiesi, ettei se ollut todellinen syy siihen, miksi tämä ei ollut pyytänyt häntä tekemään tarkistusta. Sirius halusi hoidella Peterin itse - jos Peter edes oli hengissä ja jos Sirius ei valehdellut siinäkin, lisäsi kiusanhenki Remuksen pään sisällä ilkeästi.  
  
"Olen ottanut siitä selvää. Sirius, en halua sinun tulevan enää tänne ylös." Remus lausui vakavana ja Sirius siristi silmiään.   
  
"Sinä et usko minuun." Hän sanoi värittömästi, mutta hänen katseensa paljasti hänen pettymyksensä. Remus huokaisi väsyneesti.   
  
"En tiedä mitä uskoa. Minä rakastan sinua, mutta kun sinä seisot siinä veitsi kädessä kuin…" Hän keskeytti lauseensa ennen kuin hänen ajatuksissaan pyörivä sana ehti ulos hänen huuliltaan.   
  
"Murhaaja?" Sirius sanoi sen hänen puolestaan ja hän nyökkäsi myöntävästi pyyhkien otsaansa sinne ilmestyneestä kylmästä hiestä. "Minä en ole murhaaja, Remus. En kykene sellaiseen kylmäverisyyteen, jota murha vaatii, mutta Peterin minä haluan tappaa." Sirius jatkoi pudottaen veitsensä pitkän mustan takkinsa taskuun. Hän otti uuden askeleen kohti toveriaan ja nyt tämä ei pysäyttänyt häntä.   
  
"Minä haluan uskoa syyttömyyteesi. Minä todella haluan uskoa siihen." Remus kuiskasi laskiessaan epäröiden taikasauvansa alas. Sirius laittoi kätensä hänen olkapäilleen ja tuijotti pitkään hänen silmiinsä.   
  
"Ja siinä sinä teet oikein, Kuutamo. Todistan sen sinulle vielä." Hän sanoi ääni hieman väristen ja kosketti Remuksen harmaantuvia hiuksia lempeästi. Hän nojautui suutelemaan tämän huulia kevyesti. Remus tunsi päässään pyörivän ja ruumiinsa vapisevan ja hän nojautui kiitollisena Siriusta vasten. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt lähteä ollenkaan liikkeelle. Hän oli arvioinut voimansa väärin. Sirius ei empinyt hetkeäkään vaan lähti auttamaan häntä palaamaan huoneeseensa, vaikka hän vastustikin sitä. Siriuksen oli vaarallista jäädä Tylypahkaan pidemmäksi aikaa kuin oli tarpeellista.   
  
"Täysikuu lähestyy…" Remus mumisi itsekseen. "Minun pitää pyytää Kalkarokselta lisää juomaa…"   
  
"Mitä? Sanoitko, että Kalkarokselta?" Sirius sihahti epäuskoisena ja puristi Remusta tiukemmin itseään vasten kuin pelkkä Kalkaroksen nimi olisi voinut vahingoittaa tätä. Remus hymyili.   
  
"Severus Kalkaros on opettajana täällä samoin kuin minäkin ja olen siitä iloinen. Hänen taitonsa liemien valmistajana ovat vertaansa vailla. Mutta hän ei varmasti olisi iloinen kohdatessaan sinut."  
  
********  
  
tbc...


	5. chapter 5

A/N: Kiitos kaikille palautteen antajille! Palaute on aina tervetullutta!

Sirius sulki Remuksen huoneen oven niin hiljaa kuin kykeni. Hän oli auttanut Remuksen takaisin vuoteeseen ja varmistanut, että tällä oli kaikki hyvin. Muuntautuminen oli aina vienyt hänen ystävältään paljon voimia eikä se näyttänyt vuosien mittaan juurikaan helpottuneen. Osittain sen vuoksi Remus kai oli vanhentunutkin ikävuosiaan huomattavasti enemmän. Maatessaan kalpeana vuoteessaan hän oli näyttänyt Siriuksesta järkyttävän vanhalta, sairaalta ja väsyneeltä. Hän oli näyttänyt mieheltä, joka odotti pian saapuvaa kuolemaansa. Sirius olisi toivonut, että olisi voinut jäädä hänen luokseen, mutta Remus oli käskenyt hänen lähteä. Remus oli käskenyt hänen hakeutua turvaan, pois ankeuttajien ulottuvilta. Silloin, kun oli pakko tai kun hän itse sitä halusi, hän osasi olla taipumaton, ja vastahakoisesti Sirius oli totellut häntä. Mutta ennen kuin hän oli ehtinyt lähteä, Remus oli vielä kerran vakuuttanut hänelle rakastavansa häntä.   
  
Tahtomattaankin Sirius värähti sitä ajatellessaan. Remuksen sanat olivat saaneet hänet tuntemaan lämpöä, jonka kaltaista hän ei ollut aiemmin kokenut. Remus oli jo kolmasti lyhyen ajan sisällä sanonut rakastavansa häntä, mutta tämä ei enää ollut varma hänen syyttömyydestään sen jälkeen, kun oli löytänyt hänet veitsi kädessä uhkailemasta Lihavaa leidiä. Sirius oli yllättänyt siitä, kuinka pettynyt hän oli menetettyään Remuksen varauksettoman tuen ja nähtyään epäilyksen tämän uurteisilla kasvoilla.   
  
Hän paukautti nyrkillään kevyesti vielä hiljaisen käytävän kiviseinää tietäen, että hänen olisi turvallisinta muuntautua koiraksi mutta haluamatta tehdä sitä. Hän halusi ajatella eikä hän pystyisi siihen koirana. Hän oli vihainen Remukselle, mutta hän tiesi vihansa olevan epäoikeudenmukaista. Remus ei ymmärtänyt häntä, vaikka väittikin niin. Remus ei ollut istunut vankilassa kahtatoista vuotta tietäen olevansa syytön rikokseen, josta hänet oli tuomittu ja johon jokainen muu piti häntä syyllisenä. Remus ei ollut tehnyt virhearviota luottaessaan ystäväänsä, joka oli pettänyt hänet pahimmalla mahdollisella tavalla. Remus ei ollut tapattanut typeryydellään parasta ystäväänsä ja tämän vaimoa. Remus ei yksinkertaisesti voinut ymmärtää häntä. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää vihaa ja epätoivoa, jotka myllersivät Siriuksen mielessä jättämättä tätä hetkeksikään rauhaan. Hänen ei tarvitsisi elää loppuikäänsä miettien tekemäänsä erehdystä ja sen hintaa.   
  
Sirius tunsi olevansa oikeutettu vihaamaan Peteriä koko sydämestään. Hän tunsi olevansa oikeutettu janoamaan kostoa. Peter oli tappanut viattomia ihmisiä. Hän oli lyhyessä hetkessä tehnyt Siriuksen elämästä helvetin. Hän ei ansainnut elää. Hän ansaitsi kuolla. Hän oli alhainen roisto ja kaksinaamainen petturi, joka oli vuosikaudet ainoastaan teeskennellyt ystävää. Sirius oli mennyt siihen ansaan täydellisesti eikä koskaan ollut voinut edes kuvitellakaan mitään pahaa hänestä. Hän oli uskonut Peterin olevan luotettava ystävä. Sen sijaan hän oli epäillyt Remusta. Kuinka hän oli koskaan voinut uskoa Remusta petturiksi? Remusta, jolla oli puhdas ja luottavainen sydän. Remusta, joka oli aina rakastanut häntä. Hänen oli vaikeaa…ei, mahdotonta antaa itselleen anteeksi sellaista erehdystä.   
  
Sirius sukelsi patsaan kätkemään käytävään ja poistui Tylypahkasta mieli hämmentyneenä ja raskaana. Hän tiesi, että Remus oli puolestaan epäillyt häntä petturiksi, joten sen olisi pitänyt tasoittaa tilit. Kumpikaan heistä ei ollut pitänyt mahdollisena, että Peter olisi muuta kuin uskollinen hiirulainen, joka kulki aina heidän rinnallaan. He olivat molemmat arvioineet väärin Peterin kyvyt, rohkeuden tai heikkouden - ja Voldemortin kierouden. Sirius ei voinut muuta kuin arvailla miten Voldemort oli kääntänyt Peterin puolelleen. Ehkä lupaamalla tälle valtaa ja rikkauksia. Peter oli aina ollut perso niiden perään, vaikka hänellä itsellään ei ollut edellytyksiä suureen menestykseen. Hän oli osannut nauttia toisten menestyksestä yhtä paljon kuin omastaan. Miksei Sirius ollut heti nähnyt, mikä hän oli ollut miehiään?   
  
Hän kömpi ulos Hunajaherttuasta ja paikkasi taikasauvallaan murtautumisensa jäljet niin hyvin kuin mahdollista. Aamu oli vielä hiljainen, mutta pian Tylyaho heräisi eloon, ja hän loikki kiireesti piiloon läheiseen metsikköön ennen kuin kukaan sattumalta huomaisi hänet. Hänen päätään särki ja hänen askeleensa olivat raskaat. Azkabanissa hän oli ollut lukittuna pieneen selliin, jossa liikkuminen oli rajoitettua, ja ollessaan nyt vapaa, hän huomasi, että hänen kuntonsa oli vuosien saatossa pahasti rapistunut. Hän oli iloinen päästyään pois vankeudestaan ja kuitenkin hän oli surullinen nähdessään ihmisten elävän tavallista, huoletonta elämäänsä ja tietäessään, mistä kaikesta hän itse jäi paitsi. Vielä surullisemmaksi hän tuli ajatellessaan, mistä kaikesta Lily ja James olivat jääneet paitsi. He eivät olleet nähneet poikansa kasvavan teini-ikäiseksi. James oli usein vitsaillut, että hän kahlehtii Harryn kellariinsa teini-iän ajaksi, jos hän havaitsee, että tämä muistuttaa häntä itseään hänen omina nuoruusvuosinaan. Sirius oli nauranut hänelle sydämensä pohjasta. Hän oli epäillyt, ettei James ollut pelkästään pilaillut. James oli ollut kuriton poika kouluvuosinaan eikä ollut kaihtanut vaaraakaan, mutta hänestä oli siitä huolimatta kasvanut vastuuntuntoinen aikuinen. Sirius oli leikkimielisesti alkanut kutsua häntä nyhveröksi.   
  
James ei ollut pahoittanut siitä mieltään ja Lily oli ollut miehestään suorastaan ylpeä. He olisivat kumpikin olleet ylpeitä siitä, millainen Harrysta oli tullut. Sirius yritti nielaista palaa kurkustaan, mutta se ei lähtenyt. Hänen mieleensä palautuivat Remuksen väsyneet kasvot ja tämän terävinä ja kirkkaina loistavat silmät. Remus rakasti ja tarvitsi häntä. Hän oli käyttänyt Remusta hyväkseen rakastellessaan tämän kanssa. Remus oli sanonut houkutelleensa hänet siihen, mutta Sirius ei olisi siltikään saanut tehdä sitä. Se oli ollut halpamainen teko. Se oli ollut väärin.   
  
"Pidä huoli itsestäsi ja ole varovainen, Sirius. Minä rakastan sinua." Remus oli kuiskannut hänelle ja Sirius oli muodostanut huulillaan lauseen: "Minäkin rakastan sinua, Remus", mutta hän ei ollut avannut suutaan sanoakseen sen. Se olisi ollut valhetta. Vai olisiko? Sirius katsoi ympärilleen puiden varjostamassa hieman aavemaisessa hämärässä ja ravisti päätään. Hän käpertyi kokoon tuuheaoksaisen kuusen juurelle. Miksi Remuksen piti rakastaa häntä? Hän oli vailla toivoa. Hän ei milloinkaan tuntisi onnellisuutta, ainoastaan pelkkää katkeruutta ja syyllisyyttä!   
  
Kaikesta huolimatta Sirius tunsi toivonkipinän ja lämmön ajatellessaan Remusta eikä halunnut päästää siitä irti. Hän oli hämmentynyt ja sekaisin mutta ennen kaikkea hän oli yksinäinen. Hän oli ollut yksinäinen kaksitoista pitkää vuotta, mutta nyt, vapaudessa, se tuntui äkkiä sietämättömältä. Azkabanissa hän ei ollut masennukseltaan ja toivottomuudeltaan kyennyt edes itkemään, mutta maatessaan siinä hieman kostealla maa-alustalla kyyneleet purkautuivat koko voimallaan ulos hänen silmistään. Ensi kertaa vuosikymmeniin Sirius Musta todella itki ääneen nyyhkyttäen. Hän itki Jamesin ja Lilyn kohtaloa. Hän itki itsesäälistä itseään ja Harrya kohtaan ja hän itki, koska hän halusi uudelleen tuntea Remuksen turvallisen vartalon omaansa vasten.   
  
*******

Kalkaros tuijotti Siriusta puiden suojista silmät epäuskosta laajentuneina. Hän ei ollut varma, mitä hän oli odottanut nähdessään kouluaikojensa arkkivihollisen parhaan ystävän palaavan Tylypahkaan ja lähtiessään seuraamaan tätä, mutta hän ei totisesti ollut varustautunut todistamaan sitä mitä hän nyt näki. Hän oli nähnyt tai pikemminkin kuullut, kuinka Sirius oli törkeäsi uhkaillut lihavaa leidiä, ja hän oli odottanut tyytyväisyyden ja ärtymyksen sekaisin tuntein lisätodisteita tämän piittaamattomasta raakuudesta. Hänellä ei ollut epäilystäkään siitä, ettei hän olisi saanutkin niitä, ellei Remus olisi saapunut paikalle. Mitä Remus oli tehnyt siellä siihen aikaan? Vastaus oli Kalkaroksesta päivänselvä: Remus oli selvästikin tullut sen verran järkiinsä, että edes älysi epäillä Sirius Mustan kenties valehtelevan. Sirius oli taitava, se Kalkaroksenkin oli myönnettävä kuunnellessaan tämän vakuutteluja siitä, ettei tämä ollut murhaaja ja ettei Remus ollut väärässä luottaessaan tähän. Kalkaros oli osannut odottaa Siriukselta lipevää käytöstä. Tämä oli aina kyennyt kääntämään ihmiset puolelleen. Sirius oli ollut komea, halutessaan miellyttävä ja häntä oli ollut helppo uskoa. Jos ei tuntenut totuutta hänestä.   
  
Kalkaros oli siis etukäteen aavistanut lipevyyden, mutta hänkään ei ollut aavistanut näkevänsä etsintäkuulutetun murhaajan käpertyvän kuusenjuurelle pillittämään. Se olisi voinut kuulua osana Mustan näytelmään, jos joku vain olisi ollut sitä todistamassa, mutta Kalkaros oli varma, ettei ketään muuta kuin hän itse ollut lähimaillakaan. Lisäksi hän oli aivan varma siitä, ettei Sirius olisi sortunut vuodattamaan kyyneleitä, jos olisi tiennyt hänen katselevan. He olivat avoimesti vihollisia ja Sirius oli aina ollut liian ylpeä osoittaakseen heikkoutta vihamiehilleen. Siriuksen täytyi siis uskoa olevansa yksin ja tuntea olonsa niin kurjaksi, että häntä oikeasti itketti. Se oli Kalkaroksesta kiusallista ja häiritsevää. Hän ei hetkeäkään epäillyt, ettei Sirius Musta olisi kykenevä tappamaan. Sirius oli hänen mielestään todistanut kylmäverisyytensä ja murhanhimonsa lähettäessään hänet ihmissuden suihin yli kaksikymmentä vuotta sitten eikä hän tarvinnut enempiä todisteita. Jollei James Potter olisi viime hetkellä jänistänyt heidän "kepposestaan", Kalkaros olisi nyt kuollut. Musta olisi epäilemättä ollut tyytyväinen, jos niin olisi käynyt.   
  
Kalkaros murahti äänettömästi itselleen. Sirius oli ansainnut kärsimyksensä eikä häneen kannattanut tuhlata yhtään myötätuntoa. Edes sellaisen mahdollisuuden ajatteleminen oli sietämätöntä! Kalkaros suoristi selkänsä ja kääntyi kannoillaan ympäri. Hän inhosi jättää Siriuksen vartioimattomaksi. Vankikankuri saattaisi äkkiä saada päähänsä vain kadota ja unohtaa lojaaliutensa pimeyden lordia kohtaan. Kalkaros inhosi koko sydämestään sitä, että hän siinä tapauksessa olisi saattanut ymmärtää Siriuksen ratkaisua paremminkin kuin hyvin. Montako vuotta hän oli itse tuntenut houkutusta kadota jälkiä jättämättä? Hän oli tippakaan liioittelematta tuntenut houkutusta joka ikisenä päivänä pimeyden lordin tilapäisen kaatumisen jälkeen, mutta hän oli liian järkevä yrittääkseen mitään niin typerää tai uhkarohkeaa. Pimeyden lordi nousisi loppujen lopuksi uudelleen ja hän olisi parhaimmassa suojassa tämän pahimman vihollisen läheisyydessä.   
  
Sirius ei kuitenkaan ollut turvassa täällä ja hän voisi päättää paeta kauaksi Tylypahkasta. Osa Kalkaroksen mielestä halusi edelleen kutsua ankeuttajat paikalle ja katsoa kuinka nämä antaisivat Mustalle pimeän, rakkaudettoman suudelman. Mutta osa hänestä tunsi omituista halua astella Mustan luo…ja mitä? Hän pudisti päätään irvistellen. Mikä häntä nykyään vaivasi? Ensin hän oli antanut Lupinille vaikutelman, että hän oli huolissaan tämän hyvinvoinnista ja nyt hän jo tunsi myötätuntoa Mustaa kohtaan ainoastaan siksi, että tämä hieman vetisteli! Se oli sietämätöntä!   
  
Hän palasi takaisin Tylypahkaan hampaitaan vihaisesti kiristellen. Sirius ja Remus olivat tuoneet hänen mieleensä jotain, mitä hän ei ollut pitkään aikaan ajatellutkaan. Nuoruusvuodet, suhteellisen viattomat ajat. Kelmit olivat ärsyttäneet häntä, mutta he olivat myös tuoneet hänen elämäänsä jännitystä ja kilpailua. Hänen täytyi tunnustaa itselleen, että omalla omituisella tavallaan hän oli nauttinut noista ajoista. Hän oli nauttinut kirouskilpailusta, joka hänen ja James Potterin välillä oli ollut, vaikka Potter itsessään oli ollut raivostuttavin ihminen, jonka hän oli koskaan tavannut ja vaikka hän ei ollutkaan vuodattanut kyyneleitä tämän kuolemasta kuultuaan.   
  
Tylypahka oli jo herännyt eloon hänen laskeutuessaan portaat alas tyrmiin. Pian olisi aika aloittaa päivän ensimmäinen oppitunti, mutta sitä ennen hän ehtisi vielä nauttia annoksen virkistysjuomaa, jonka avulla hän pystyi valvomaan monta vuorokautta peräkkäin. Koulun turvallisuus aina välillä vaati sitä, vaikka Dumbledore olikin asiasta eri mieltä ja vihjaili lempeällä tavallaan, että hän oli vainoharhainen. Kalkaros kieltäytyi uskomasta sitä. Hän ei ollut vainoharhainen vaan terveen epäluuloinen ja se seikka oli pitänyt hänet monesti hengissä. Sen lisäksi, että ehtisi itse nauttia juomansa, hän käväisisi viemässä Remukselle pikarillisen taikajuomaa pitämään muutokset kurissa. Remus saisi olla hänelle kiitollinen siitä vaivasta, jonka hän näki tämän eteen. Kalkaros hymähti ja irvisti muistellessaan, että tämä oli todellakin muistanut aina ilmaista kunnioituksensa ja arvonantonsa hänelle. Remus ei ottanut mitään itsestään selvänä eikä hän koskaan irvaillut hänelle. Hän ei ollut edes nuoruudessaan tehnyt niin, toisin kuin hänen ystävänsä Sirius, James ja Peter.   
  
Peter. Peter Piskuilan oli ollut kelmien arvoton hännystelijä. Kalkaros muisti ainakin kerran maininneensa tälle siitä kahden kesken ja tämän pyöreä naama oli vääntynyt sellaiseen irveeseen, että hän oli luullut tämän alkavan parkua. Ehkä Peter oli tajunnut hänen olevan oikeassa. Kalkaros kuitenkin vakavasti epäili sitä. Piskuilan ei ollut ollut mikään älykäs poika. Ei, hän oli ollut suoranainen älykääpiö, jolle ainoastaan Neville Longbottom saattoi vetää vertoja. Hän oli ollut heikko, mutta hän oli älynnyt etsiä menestyviä ystäviä ja se olisi voinut tehdä vaarallisen. Hänen tyyppisensä ihmiset olivat otollisia pimeyden lordin kannattajia…ei, eivät välttämättä aina suoranaisia kannattajia vaan pikemminkin…uhreja.   
  
Kalkaros naurahti katkerasti ja täysin ilottomasti astuessaan työhuoneeseensa. Hän tunsi voivansa pahoin. Hän oli juuri tiedostamattaan verrannut itseään Peteriin. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut ainoa syy siihen, että hänen vatsaansa kouristi äkkiä ilkeästi. Voimakkaampi syy siihen oli se, että hän oli salakavalasti sallinut itsensä hetken kuvitella, että Musta saattaisikin olla syytön. Ei ikinä!   
  
Hän nappasi työhuoneensa täsmällisesti järjestellyiltä hyllyiltä kaksi pientä pulloa, joista toisen hän tunki heti kaapunsa taskuun. Toisen hän avasi. Pullosta pääsi hiljainen sihahdus sen verenpunaisen sisällön joutuessa kosketuksiin ilman kanssa. Hän nyrpisti hieman nenäänsä ennen kuin kulautti suullisen nestettä alas kurkustaan. Miksei mikään tehokas juoma voinut koskaan maistua hyvälle? Hän harppasi ärtyneenä nurkassa olevan mustan padan luokse ja kaatoi siitä aavistuksen vapisevin käsin höyryävää juomaa metalliseen pikariin. Miksi hän näki näin paljon vaivaa sen typerän ihmissuden vuoksi? Hän lähti viemään sitä Remukselle puhdistaen samalla suurella vaivalla aivonsa kaikista kiusaavista mietteistä. Hän arveli löytävänsä tämän vuoteesta eikä hän erehtynyt. Remuksen ääni kuulosti uniselta tämän vastatessa hänen koputukseensa ja tämän silmät olivat ainoastaan puoliksi avoimet tämän istuessa sängyssään ja tiiraillessa häntä hänen astuessaan sisään.   
  
"Toin sinulle myrkkysi, Lupin." Kalkaros murahti ja laski pikarin Remuksen yöpöydälle. "Näytät aivan kamalalta.", hän lisäsi täysin tarpeettomasti, mutta Remus ainoastaan naurahti kuin hän olisi juuri kertonut vitsin. Hän hieraisi kädellään silmiään väsyneesti ja työnsi peiton syrjään.   
  
"Kiitos, että kerroit. En olisi ikinä arvannutkaan sitä.", hän vastasi kuulostamatta vähääkään ärtyneeltä.   
  
"Toin sinulle jotain muutakin, Sirius Mustaa varten.", Kalkaros sanoi laskien pienen pullon pöydälle pikarin viereen ja katsellen sitä hetken melkein kaihoisasti. "Pari tippaa riittää. Älä tuhlaa sitä."   
  
"Luuletko, että tuo on todella tarpeen? Minä luotan Siriukseen…", Remus aloitti, mutta ei jatkanut lausettaan loppuun. Hänen silmänsä kielivät pienestä epäilyksestä. Kalkaros virnisti hänelle melkein lohduttavasti, mutta sanoi sitten purevaan sävyyn   
  
"Et edes sinä ole niin hölmö, että luottaisit täydellisesti hänen sanaansa!", hän oli aikeissa lisätä, että Remus voisi sen sijaan luottaa häneen, mutta nielaisi lauseensa viime hetkellä. Hän ei todellakaan halunnut kuulostaa siltä, että olisi kaivannut tämän luottamusta! Remus loi häneen miettivän ja surumielisen katseen ja tarttui sitten hänen pöydälle laskemaansa totuusseerumipulloon.   
  
"Ei, en edes minä ole niin hölmö", hän myönsi hiljaa läpinäkyvää, kirkasta nestettä tarkkaan tuijottaen. "Jos hän tulee vielä takaisin, minä laitan hänet juomaan tätä", hän sanoi sitten antaen erityisen painon sanalle "jos".   
  
"Hyvä", Kalkaros mutisi ja kääntyi lähteäkseen. "Ja ehdottaisin, että tyhjentäisit tuomani pikarin nyt heti. En halua nukkua ensi yötäni samassa linnassa villin ihmissuden kanssa.", hän vielä huomautti olkansa yli ennen kuin sulki oven perässään. Hänen äänensä oli tasaisen viileä, vaikka hän tunsi äkillisen pelon valtaavan hänet. Hän tuskin ummistaisi silmäänsäkään ensi yönä. Vuosien takaiset muistot pitäisivät siitä huolen, vaikka Remus olisikin hänelle nyt täysin vaaraton.   
  
******** 

TBC…


	6. chapter 6

Remus tunsi muutostensa alkavan heti kuun noustessa taivaanrannan ylle. Hän oli riisuutunut alasti estääkseen vaatteitaan ratkeamasta ja istuutunut pienen kylpyhuoneensa lattialle odottamaan. Hän ei välittänyt lattian epämukavasta kylmyydestä. Hän tuskin tunsikaan sitä. Hän inhosi ja pelkäsi täysikuun aikaa. Hän ei voinut lakata miettimästä, että jokin voisi mennä pieleen. Entä jos Severuksen juoma ei pitäisikään häntä aisoissa? Entä jos susi hänessä saisikin vallan ja hän lähtisi verenhimossaan vaeltamaan pitkin koulunkäytäviä oppilaita etsien? Hän ei koskaan pystyisi antamaan anteeksi itselleen, jos söisi jonkun tai purisi jotakuta. Ehkä Severus oli ollut oikeassa siinä, että oli ollut liiallista riskipeliä ottaa hänet opettajaksi Tylypahkaan. Dumbledore oli viisas, mutta toisinaan hän ajatteli turhan paljon pelkällä sydämellään.  
  
Remuksen selkä köyristyi tahdottomasti ja hän puri huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Hän oli jo tottunut kovaan kipuun, jota ruumiin äkilliset muutokset aiheuttivat, eivätkä ne enää saaneet häntä huutamaan ääneen. Hän oli oppinut kestämään kaiken sen ja kivun miettimisen sijaan hän tarkkaili kiinteästi itseään. Hänen ihonsa oli hetkessä kasvanut täyteen harmaata, tuuheaa ja karkeaa karvaa ja hän näki kämmeniensä muuttuvan muutamassa sekunnissa suuriksi ja vahvoiksi tassuiksi, sellaisiksi, joilla voisi repiä ihmisen kappaleiksi. Mutta kohta hän ei ollut siitä enää huolissaan. Tärkeintä hänelle oli, ettei hän tuntenut minkään muuttuvan päänsä sisällä. Hän ei tuntenut tarvetta etsiä ihmisverta. Severuksen juoma siis toimi moitteettomasti. Mielessään hän huokaisi syvään helpotuksesta ja rentoutui.  
  
Suden silmin maailma oli hyvin erilainen kuin ihmisen. Värit ja esineiden selkeät ääriviivat hävisivät ja hajuista tuli hirvittävän voimakkaita. Myös Remuksen kuulo tuntui aina terästäytyvän täysikuun aikaan. Hän tassutteli ulos kylpyhuoneestaan kuono vaistomaisesti ilmaa nuuskien. Hän haistoi makuuhuoneessaan selvästi kolme toisistaan erottuvaa ihmishajua: Yksi oli hänen omansa, toinen kuului Siriukselle ja kolmas Severukselle. Oli omituista haistaa heidät niin hyvin, mutta siitä huolimatta Remus oli siitä kiitollinen. He olivat ikään kuin läsnä ja karkottivat pois hänen yksinäisyyden tunteensa. Hän saattoi muistaa, että joskus menneisyydessä Sirius oli pitänyt hänelle seuraa. Ei, ei pelkästään seuraa. Anturajalka oli ollut hänen turvansa ja suojelijansa. Anturajalka oli pystynyt pitämään villin ihmissuden kurissa, mutta nyt Remus ei ollut villi susi.  
  
Hän oli susi, jolla oli ihmisen mieli ja ihmisen tarpeet. Hän loikkasi sängylleen ja kiertyi tiiviille kerälle nukkuakseen, mutta silloin hänen korvansa nappasivat metelin pihamaalta. Hän kuuli useita huutoja ja koiran haukunnan ja hyppäsi nopeasti neljälle jalalleen. Anturajalka! Hän loikkasi yhdellä pitkällä hypyllä ikkunan ääreen ja nousi takajaloilleen ikkunalautaa vasten. Ulkona näkyi useita erillisiä liikkuvia pisteitä, joista yksi oli suurikokoinen koira, muista hän ei saanut selvää, mutta äänten perusteella ne olivat ihmisiä. Koira juoksi kovalla vauhdilla kohti Rääkyvää Röttelöä eikä Remuksen tarvinnut nähdä enempää tietääkseen, että jotakin vakavaa oli tekeillä. Hänen olisi otettava selvää siitä, vaikka hän olikin nyt susi. Sirius saattaisi tarvita hänen apuaan.  
  
Remus juoksi ovelle ja kiersi sen auki tassuillaan. Hän kiitti toistamiseen onneaan siitä, että Severuksen juoma oli toiminut - se mahdollisti sen, että hän nyt osasi helposti avata huoneensa oven. Hän ei hetkeäkään empinyt ottaa sitä riskiä, että joku olisi nähnyt hänet käytävässä tai pihamaalla, vaikka se olisi voinut tietää hänelle potkuja. Ainoa ajatus hänen mielessään oli, että Sirius oli pulassa. Hänen Siriuksensa saattoi olla vaarassa!  
  
Pitkin ja jäntevin juoksuaskelin Remus -susi pinkoi portaita alas ja pitkin käytäviä kohti rakennuksesta pihalle vieviä ovia. Kukaan ei tullut häntä vastaan lukuun ottamatta Riesua, joka riemastui hänet havaitessaan, mutta joka pettyi karvaasti kadottaessaan hänet niin nopeasti näkökentästään. Remus tuskin edes kiinnitti huomiota aaveeseen. Hänellä oli liian kiire ja matka alas kesti hänen mittapuullaan ikuisuuden, vaikkei se todellisuudessa vienyt kuin muutaman minuutin. Pihamaalle päästyään hän huomasi, että koira ja ihmiset olivat hävinneet, mutta hän ei häkeltynyt. Hänen korvansa erottivat ääniä Rääkyvän Röttelön suunnalta ja hän suuntasi tassunsa sitä kohti. Hän oli muutamaa minuuttia aiemmin nähnyt Anturajalan juoksevan sinne päin ja vähitellen hän kykenikin haistamaan mustan suuren koiran ominaistuoksun.  
  
Lähestyessään Rääkyvää Röttelöä Anturajalan jälkien seuraan oli liittynyt viisi muutakin hajua, joista kaksi hän tunnisti vaivatta. Ensimmäinen niistä ei yllättänyt häntä vaan sai hänet ainoastaan hieman huolestuneeksi. Anturajalka ja Severus. Remus tiesi, että yhdessä kaksikko voisi saada pahaa vahinkoa aikaan ja että sen vahingon he eittämättä pyrkisivät aiheuttamaan toisilleen. Kolmas tuttu hahmo sen sijaan sai hänen vatsansa vääntelehtimään jopa sutenakin. Matohäntä. Hän haistoi Matohännän rotan muodossaan ja yhtäkkiä hänen Siriukseen kohdistamansa epäilykset katosivat. Mutta hän ei tuntenut vähääkään iloa sen johdosta. Hetkeksi hänen päänsä täytti ainoastaan epämääräinen pettymys ja viha Peteriä kohtaan. Tähän päivään asti hän oli pitänyt Peteriä jonkinlaisena sankarina, rohkeampana kuin hän oli uskonutkaan. Ja koko ajan totuus oli ollut aivan jotain muuta - niin kuin Sirius oli sanonutkin sen olevan.  
  
Loput kolme hajua olivat Remukselle vieraita, mutta kuitenkin epämääräisesti tuttuja. Hän oli varma, että hän tuntisi niidenkin omistajat heti nähdessään heidän kasvonsa tai kuullessaan heidän äänensä. Rääkyvän Röttelön eteen istutettu pahantahtoinen, murhanhimoinen paju, joka oli aikoinaan hankittu suojaamaan vaarasta tietämättömiä, uteliaita oppilaita täysikuun vallassa olevalta Remukselta, oli nyt jähmettynyt paikoilleen. Remus tuijotti sitä hetken ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa. Hän oli inhonnut tätä paikkaa, vaikka oli pitänyt Tylypahkasta. Sirius tai Severus oli vielä muistanut niksin, jolla puun sai pysähtymään paikoilleen eikä Remus ollut siitä kovinkaan hämmästynyt. Heillä kummallakin oli syynsä muistamiseen. Sirius oli rakastanut täysikuisia seikkailuja ja Severus oli päässyt täällä nokkeluutensa ja uteliaisuutensa ansiosta melkein hengestään. Kyllä, heillä molemmilla oli syynsä muistaa.  
  
Remus livahti sisälle puiseen kalseaan hökkeliin. Rakennus toi hänen mieleensä muistoja yksinäisistä odotuksen hetkistä, mutta myös ystävien kanssa tehdyistä seikkailuista. Hän tassutti äänettömästi lähemmäs perimmäistä huonetta, johon hänen kuononsa kertoi kuuden hahmon menneen. Hänen korvansakin erottivat selvästi sieltä kuuluvan puheensorinan.  
  
"...pelisi on pelattu, Musta. Valmistaudu elämäsi viimeiseen suudelmaan." Severuksen myrkyllinen ja pilkallinen ääni sihahti. "Toisin kuin ystäväsi Lupin minä en ole koskaan sokaistunut sinun charmistasi. Minua sinä et saa puhuttua puolellesi millään iljettävillä rakkaudentunnustuksilla.", hän jatkoi melkein vihaisesti. "Niin, minä tiedän sinun ja Remuksen...asioista."   
  
"Mutta...sinun täytyy kuunnella minua! Peter...Peter on täällä!" Sirius huudahti niin epätoivoisesti ja niin raivoissaan, että hänen äänensä värisi voimakkaasti. Remus tunsi halua syöksyä sisään huoneeseen hänen tuekseen, mutta hän odotti vielä.  
  
"Remus uskoi naurettavan tarinasi siitä, että Piskuilan olisi muka hengissä, mutta minä en ole niin rakkauden sokaisema." Severus vastasi kylmästi, mutta Remus ei voinut olla huomaamatta, että hän oli käyttänyt nimeä Remus pelkän Lupinin sijaan. Se vahvisti hänen epäilyjään siitä, että Severuksella oli muitakin tunteita kuin vihaa häntä kohtaan. Severus oli mustasukkainen. Jos tilanne tai ajankohta olisi ollut hiukankaan toisenlainen, Remus olisi naurahtanut ajatukselleen. James pyörisi haudassaan, jos tietäisi kouluaikaisen vihollisensa mielenkiintoisesta ihastuksesta ihmissuteen, joka oli lähes tappanut tämän. Remuksella itsellään ei ollut koskaan ollut mitään erityistä Severusta vastaan ja tämän piiloteltu huolehtivaisuus sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa melkein...imarrelluksi.  
  
"Voisit sentään kuunnella minua ja antaa minun selittää!"  
  
"Miksi antaisin? Kaikkihan on päivänselvää! Sinä tulit tänne tappaaksesi Potterin."  
  
"Minä tulin tappamaan Peterin! Tuolla pojalla on rotta ja se rotta on..."  
  
"...Peter. Niin, minä olen kuullut siitäkin, että Peter oli animaagi, mutta jos minulta kysytään tässä huoneessa on vain yksi animaagi. Sinä, Sirius Musta." Severuksen äänensävyssä oli aimo annos voitonriemua ja vaarallisuutta. "Mitään muuta ei ole tehtävissä kuin kutsua paikalle ankeuttajat."  
  
"Et voi tehdä sitä! Sinun täytyy kuunnella minua! Jos minä olisin halunnut tappaa Harry Potterin, minä en olisi viivytellyt!"  
  
"Professori, hän on oikeassa. Hän olisi ehtinyt tappaa meidät kaikki ennen Teidän saapumistanne!", Remus kuuli tytön, Hermionen hieman hätääntyneen äänen tunkeutuvan Siriuksen ja Severuksen väliseen keskusteluun, mutta Severus vaiensi hänet vihaisesti.  
  
"Suu kiinni, Granger! Minä yritän pelastaa teidän henkenne murhaajan käsistä! Sitä paitsi te olette jo muutenkin pahassa pulassa vaeltaessanne pitkin pihamaita keskellä yötä. Hyvässä lykyssä teidät erotetaan koulusta." Remus oli varma siitä, että hän kuuli tytön nyyhkäisevän hiljaa vastaukseksi Severuksen sanoihin, mutta hän oli myös varma siitä, ettei Severus ollut sattunut paikalle vahingossa. Hän oli luultavasti seurannut Siriusta saadakseen selville jotain olennaista. Tai ainakin jotain, mitä käyttää todistusaineistona Siriusta vastaan. Suuttumus valtasi Remuksen vahvempana kuin milloinkaan ennen. Hän ymmärsi toisaalta Severuksen vihan Siriusta kohtaan ja tämän alttiuden uskoa Siriuksesta pahinta, mutta hän tiesi myös, että Sirius oli syytön ja että tämä oli joutunut kohtuuttomasti kärsimään. Täytyihän Severuksenkin käsittää se! Mutta Remuksen oli pian myönnettävä itselleen, ettei Severuksella ollut pienintäkään syytä käsittää. Severus ei nähnyt rottaa minään muuna kuin rottana eikä tiennyt, että Sirius pystyi koirana haistamaan Peterin erehtymättä samaan tapaan kuin Remus itse nyt haistoi hänet.  
  
"Sinä olet samanlainen idiootti kuin kouluaikoina!" Siriuksen turhautumisesta tärisevä ääni kajahti huoneesta "Sinä et suostu uskomaan muuhun kuin siihen mihin sinä itse haluat!" Remus olisi voinut kertoa Siriukselle, että siinä tämä oli aina ollut samanlainen Severuksen kanssa. Siriuksen ilme olisi saattanut olla näkemisen arvoinen. Ajatus olisi saanut hänet ihmismuodossaan hymyilemään, mutta sutena hänen reaktionsa ei näkynyt millään tavalla.  
  
"Et tiennytkään sitä, Musta, mutta itse asiassa minä annoin sinulle mahdollisuuden todistaa, että olin väärässä. Sen sijaan sinä kuitenkin todistit, että olin oikeassa." Severus sanoi silkkisenkuuloisella äänellään, jota hän tuntui käyttävän aina ollessaan jossain asiassa niskan päällä. "Lausu viimeiset sanasi.", hän jatkoi ääni niin täynnä uhkaa, että Remus teki ratkaisunsa. Hän yrittäisi pelastaa Siriuksen sielun ja hengen, vaikka se maksaisi hänelle hänen oman henkensä. Hän ei myöskään päästäisi Peteriä pakenemaan. Ei, Peter saisi maksaa Jamesin, Lilyn, Siriuksen ja hänen oman elämänsä tuhoamisesta.   
  
Määrätietoisempana kuin koskaan ennen Remus työnsi päällään auki raollaan olevan oven.  
  
Harry näki sen ensimmäisenä. Sirius ei ensin ymmärtänyt mitä oli tapahtumassa, kun poika henkäisi äänekkäästi hänen vieressään. Hän itse tuijotti tiukasti Kalkarosta ja odotti voimattomana ja kiukustuneena tämän tainnutus - tai sidontaloitsua. Kalkaros näytti puhtaasti voitonriemuiselta. Hän ei ollut suostunut antamaan Siriukselle mahdollisuutta todistaa syyttömyyttään tai edes sitä, että Harryn ystävän rotta todella oli Peter.  
  
"Ihmissusi!" Tyttö Harryn vieressä kiljaisi äkkiä korviasärkevällä äänellä ja silloin Siriuskin havaitsi sen. Oviaukosta tassutti sisään suuri ihmissusi. Se vilkaisi ikään kuin arvioivasti huonetta ja pysäytti sitten tuijotuksensa Kalkarokseen, joka oli myös kääntynyt katsomaan sitä. Susi paljasti hampaansa irvistäessään ja alkoi matalasti ja uhkaavasti murista Kalkarokselle. Remus. Sen täytyy olla Remus. Juoma, jota hän sanoi Kalkaroksen valmistavan henkisen muutoksen estämiseksi, ei toimi., Sirius ajatteli pystymättä hetkeen kääntämään huomiotaan pois uhkaavasta pedosta. Siinä oli tiettyä kauneutta, mutta hän ei voinut jäädä ihailemaan sitä. Hän oli ainoa, joka pystyi pelastamaan heidät kaikki.  
  
"Tainnutu!" Harry yritti pysäyttää ihmissutta tainnutusloitsulla, mutta sillä ei ollut vaikutusta. Mitkään loitsut eivät tehonneet aikuiseen ihmissuteen täysikuun aikaan ja Sirius tiesi sen.  
  
"Loitsut ovat tehottomia! Pysykää paikoillanne kunnes minä olen kiinnittänyt sen huomion muualle!" Sirius käski vilkaisten vierellään seisovia kalpeakasvoisia nuoria ja toivoen, että nämä järkytykseltään kykenivät kuuntelemaan häntä ja vastaan hänen sanansa. Susi otti hitaita askelia kohti Kalkarosta, joka perääntyi ovelta hapuilevin askelin ja puristi taikasauvaansa rystyset valkoisina.  
  
"Se ei ole ennen epäonnistunut..." Sirius kuuli Kalkaroksen mutisevan kauhuntäytteisellä äänellä juuri samaan aikaan, kun hän itse muuntautui mustaksi koiraksi ja syöksyi Remuksen kimppuun. Anturajalka oli valmistautunut raivoisaan kamppailuun veren vainunneen ihmissuden kanssa, mutta ennen kuin hän oli edes päässyt pedon luokse, peto kääntyi katsomaan häntä keltaisilla silmillään ja heilutti häntäänsä kuin tervehtiäkseen laumatoveriaan. Anturajalka lähestyi sitä varovasti. Hän ja Remus nuuhkaisivat toisiaan rauhallisesti, mutta sitten ihmissusi käänsi taas päänsä nopeasti Kalkarokseen suuntaan ja ärisi. Anturajalka oli ymmällään. Hän ei haistanut toverissaan aikaisempaa rajuutta tai verenhimoisuutta, johon hän vuosien aikana oli tottunut. Jopa suden murina vaikutti erilaiselta, jotenkin kesymmältä.  
  
Kalkaros perääntyi edelleen, mutta ottaessaan seuraavaa askeltaan, hänen jalkansa juuttui lattiasta hieman irronneeseen lautaan ja hän rojahti järkytyksestä huudahtaen selälleen lattialle. Anturajalka saattoi haistaa hänen kauhunsa. Hän valmistautui tarttumaan Remusta niskasta estääkseen tätä puraisemasta kaatunutta miestä, vaikka osa hänestä olisi kenties nauttinutkin puremisen katselemisesta. Hän ei ollut suinkaan unohtanut, että Kalkaros oli ollut valmis lähettämään hänet ankeuttajien suudeltavaksi. Remus ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt kiinnostuneelta puremaan ketään. Sen sijaan susi katsoi koiraa viisailla ja rauhallisilla suurilla silmillään, vilkaisi sitten Kalkarosta, joka makasi maassa pelosta lamaantuneena, ja kääntyi taas uudelleen tuijottamaan koiraa suoraan silmiin.  
  
Ensin Anturajalka ei ymmärtänyt, mitä susi halusi hänelle ilmaista, mutta lopulta se valkeni hänelle. Hän tassutti vapisevan Kalkaroksen luo ja tarttui hampaillaan tämän kädestä pudottamaan taikasauvaan. Mies ei edes ollut huomannut pudottaneensa sitä. Hän oli kohottanut kätensä kasvojensa suojaksi ja hänen hengityksensä kulki kiivaina paniikinomaisina vetoina. Anturajalka katsoi Remukseen, joka näytti antavan hänelle hyväksyvän nyökkäyksen. Hän astui varmuudeksi hieman kauemmas Remuksesta ja muutti itsensä takaisin mieheksi, jolla oli nyt äskeisen uhkaajansa taikasauva. Remus paneutui lattialle makaamaan.  
  
"Pysähtykää! Se ei ole vaarallinen!" Sirius huudahti kolmikolle, joka oli juuri livahtamassa ulos ovesta niin nopeasti kuin kykeni. Heidän liikkeensä olivat parhaimmillaankin hitaita, sillä Weasley -niminen poika oli loukannut jalkansa Siriuksen hyökkäyksessä eikä pystynyt kävelemään ilman apua. "Luulen...luulen, että se vain näytteli." Sirius sanoi ja kaikki kolme nuorta kääntyivät häneen päin kasvoillaan pelkoa ja epäluuloa. Sitten heidän silmänsä etsiytyivät takaisin petoon, joka makasi rauhallisesti maassa.  
  
"Luulen myös, että Kalkaroksen juoma toimii moitteettomasti." Sirius totesi kohdistaen sanansa suoraan sudelle ja astuen leppoisalta vaikuttavan pedon luo. Hän tunsi olonsa hieman uhkarohkeaksi mutta samalla kummallisen onnelliseksi ja helpottuneeksi. "Vai mitä?" hän kysyi sudelta ja ojensi kätensä kohti sen mustaa, kiiltävää kuonoa. Susi nuuhkaisi lyhyesti hänen kättään ja nuolaisi sitten sitä pehmeällä suurella kielellään. Sirius ei voinut olla naurahtamatta.  
  
"Se on professori Lupin." Hän kuuli hämmästyksekseen tytön huudahtavan ilme kirkastuneena. "Hän on ihmissusi."  
  
"Älä viitsi, Hermione." Harry mutisi väsyneesti. Sirius ei voinut olla ihmettelemästä kuinka paljon hän näytti Jamesilta. James olisi ollut ylpeä siitä huomiosta.  
  
"Terävä tyttö." Sirius vastasi ja kiinnitti huomionsa punatukkaiseen, pisamanaamaiseen poikaan, jonka kuva oli tullut hänelle viime viikkojen kuluessa hyvin tutuksi. "Anna rottasi minulle. Haluan hoitaa tämän mahdollisimman nopeasti." Hän komensi. Poika epäröi ja katseli häntä epäluuloisesti.  
  
"Kutka on minun lemmikkini eikä mikään muu." Hän marisi, mutta ojensi kuitenkin hurjasti rimpuilevan ja vikisevän rotan Siriukselle, joka oli kohottanut Kalkaroksen taikasauvan valmiiksi. Sirius otti Kutkan käteensä ja se yritti ensitöikseen puraista häntä sormista, mutta ei onnistunut. Sirius irvisti. Hän loi vielä viimeisen silmäyksen Remukseen kuin kysyäkseen, oliko tämä valmis ja kun Remus vakuutti olevansa, Sirius veti henkeään syvään. Hän mutisi muunnosloitsun ja rotta vikisi kahta kauheammin ja koetti päästä pakenemaan, mutta Siriuksen ote ei livennyt. Ei ennen kuin rotta alkoi paisua ja kasvaa. Silloin Sirius laski sen irti ja katseli viiruiksi kavennein vihaisin silmin sen muovautumista ihmishahmoksi.  
  
Peter Piskuilan ei ollut paljoa muuttunut sitten viime näkemän, sen Sirius pani merkille ensimmäisenä. Peter oli vanhentunut ja aavistuksen sairaalloisennäköinen niin kuin Remus ja hän itsekin, mutta silti helposti tunnistettavissa.  
  
"Terve, Peter." Sirius tervehti huulet vääntyneenä hymyyn, joka kuitenkin oli lähinnä irvistys. Peter tuijotti häntä silmät mahdottoman suurina silmälasiensa takana ja hikipisarat otsalla kiillellen.  
  
"Terve, Sirius." Hän piipitti hiirulaisen tavoin ja pälyili hätäisesti ympärilleen. Hänen katseensa pysähtyi ihmissuteen, joka oli kohottautunut seisomaan neljälle jalalleen ja jonka kullankeltaiset silmät tapittivat suoraan häneen.  
  
"Terve, Remus." Hän vinkaisi. Sirius huomasi, että Remus näytti nyt raivostuneelta ja nälkäiseltä, valmiilta hyökkäämään Peterin kimppuun ja repimään tämän riekaleiksi. Hän huomasi myös, että Kalkaros oli toipunut järkytyksestään sen verran, että oli kömpinyt takaisin jaloilleen ja katseli nyt hieman pöllähtäneenä vuorotellen Peteriä ja Remusta.  
  
"Ja minä olen pitänyt tuota sängyssäni...!" punatukkainen poika huudahti ja hänen kasvonsa venähtivät kuin hän olisi aikonut voida pahoin. Hänen kasvojensa väri oli pahaenteisen harmahtava.  
  
"Mieleni tekisi tappaa sinut!" Sirius ärähti Peterille, joka kavahti peloissaan kauemmas hänestä ja perääntyi kohti kolmea nuorta turvaa hakeakseen.  
  
"Hän on hullu murhaaja! Hänen takiaan olen piileskellyt! Minä näin hänen tappavan! Hän ei kaihda mitään...!" Peter vikisi ja mateli kolmen nuoren edessä ja nämä katselivat häntä epäuskoisina, hieman inhoten ja kenties säälien. Sirius otti nopean harppauksen hänen luokseen ja tarttui hänen aavistuksen kellastuneen paitansa kaulukseen. Korvissaan hän kuuli Remuksen vaimean mutta uhkaavan murinan.  
  
"Sinä olet iljettävä!" Sirius sanoi ääni täynnä vihaa. "Ja minä pidin sinua ystävänäni ja luotin sinuun!" hän sihisi ja etsi samalla katseellaan Peterin vasenta kättä. Siitä puuttui etusormi, aivan niin kuin hän oli odottanut.  
  
"Minä en ollut ystäväsi, sinä olit Tiedät-Kai-Kenen -kätyri!" Peter kiljahti nyt suorastaan kauhuissaan. Hänen silmänsä pyörivät villisti kuopissaan ja etsivät pakotietä, jota ei ollut.   
  
"Mikä hätänä, Peter? Etkö kykene sanomaan mestarisi nimeä? Hänen nimensä on Voldemort! VOLDEMORT! Ja minä mieluummin kuolisin kuin palvelisin häntä! Sinä sen sijaan petit Jamesin ja minut!" Sirius ravisti Peteriä kuin räsynukkea puhuessaan. "Katkaisit oman sormesi, jotta näyttäisi siltä, että se olisi ainoa osa, mikä sinusta jäi jäljelle!" hänen sanansa tulivat hänen suustaan yhtenä sylkäisynä ja hän tunsi Peterin vapisevan otteessaan.  
  
"Sinä olit Jamesin salaisuudenhaltija!" Peter vinkui ja pälyili edelleen ympärilleen kasvavan pelon vallassa. "Minulla ei ollut mitään tekemistä Voldemortin kanssa!"  
  
"Niin viihdyttävää kuin tämän keskustelun seuraaminen olisikin, minun on huomautettava, että on olemassa tehokkaampiakin tapoja selvittää totuus." Kalkaroksen tuttu pilkallinen ääni sai Siriuksen kääntämään päänsä terävästi sen suuntaan. Kalkaros oli koonnut ihailtavan nopeasti itsensä ja näytti siltä kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan, kuin hän ei olisi koskaan kyyristellytkään maassa Remusta peläten. Ainoastaan hänen Remukseen luomat vilkaisunsa paljastivat hänen olevan yhä peloissaan.  
  
"Kuten esimerkiksi?" Sirius kysyi murahtaen ja peittelemättä vihamielisyyttään. Hän ei suinkaan aikonut unohtaa Kalkaroksen ennakkoluuloja tai jopa vihaa. Kalkaros mittaili häntä aikansa mustilla pupillittomilla silmillään, siirsi sitten katseensa hetkeksi Peteriin ja vastasi.  
  
"Kidutuskirous." Hänen suupielensä kääntyivät hymyntapaiseen aivan kuin ajatus olisi erityisesti houkutellut häntä. Peter tuijotti häntä sekunnin ajan täysin paikoilleen jähmettyneenä, mutta alkoi sitten riuhtoa itseään irti Siriuksen otteessa voimakkaammin kuin kertaakaan aiemmin. Paniikki antoi hänelle uutta voimaa ja hän ilmeisesti uskoi Kalkaroksen kykenevän kidutuskirouksen käyttöön. Se ei ollut mikään ihme, Sirius olisi ennemminkin ollut hämmästynyt, jos Kalkaros ei olisi hallinnut anteeksiantamattomia kirouksia.  
  
"Sen käyttö on kiellettyä ja tarkoin valvottua, professori!" Harryn Hermioneksi kutsuma tyttö kauhisteli, mutta Sirius ei katsonut tyttöä. Hän piti silmänsä Kalkaroksessa samalla, kun hillitsi Peterin yrityksiä paeta. Hän tunsi omalta osaltaan nauttivansa Peterin pelosta ja huomasi, että se myös aiheutti hänessä hienoista häpeäntunnetta, jota hän ei ollut osannut odottaa.  
  
"Olen hyvin tietoinen siitä, Granger." Kalkaros vastasi kylmästi vilkaisemattakaan oppilastaan. "Siksi ehdotankin kidutuskirouksen sijaan totuusseerumia, jonka käyttäminen on huomattavasti helpompaa ja jonka hankkiminen on vaivatonta." Pieni, ilkeä hymynhäive ei kadonnut hänen huuliltaan. Sirius ei luottanut häneen vähääkään ja kääntyikin apua anoen Remuksen puoleen. Susi oli pysynyt paikoillaan ja lakannut murisemasta, mutta kun Sirius katsoi siihen, se kallisti päätään rauhallisesti.  
  
"Hyvä on, Remus, mutta lupaa minulle, että jos hän pettää luottamukseni, sinä hoitelet hänet." Sirius vannotti ja Remus kumarsi hieman päätään matkien nyökkäystä. Kalkaros kalpeni.


	7. chapter 7

Myöhään yöllä Kalkaroksen huoneessa istui neljä vakavaa ihmistä ja makasi yksi väsynyt ihmissusi. Ron oli vihdoin, kuultuaan koko totuuden rotastaan, suostunut lähtemään sairaalasiipeen ja Hermione oli jäänyt hänen luokseen. Harry sen sijaan oli jäänyt Siriuksen luo Kalkaroksen huoneeseen. Hänellä oli niin paljon puhuttavaa vastalöydetyn kummisetänsä kanssa, ettei hän halunnut lähteä tämän luota.  
  
"Minulla ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, että te olitte vaihtaneet salaisuudenhaltijaa." Rehtori Dumbledore sanoi surulliseen äänensävyyn Siriukselle.  
  
"Minä uskoin sen olevan viisasta. En voinut kuvitellakaan, että Peter olisi Voldemortin apulainen." Sirius mutisi vaimeasti ja pyyhkäisi kädellään väsyneesti silmiään. Kalkaros tuhahti halveksuvasti, mutta ei sanonut mitään, sillä Dumbledore loi häneen varoittavan katseen ja Remus murisi hänelle paikaltaan lattialta. Siriuksen ja Harryn mulkaisuista hän ei välittänyt vähääkään.  
  
"Asiasi käsitellään oikeusistuimessa uudestaan ja nimesi puhdistetaan vielä, lupaan sen, Sirius." Dumbledore sanoi puristaen isällisesti Siriuksen olkapäätä.  
  
"Kiitos. Entä Harry? Minä olen hänen laillinen huoltajansa." Sirius kysyi haukotellen leveästi.  
  
"Paras miettiä sitä vasta huomenna sen jälkeen, kun olemme kaikki nukkuneet edes vähän." Dumbledore totesi noustessaan tuoliltaan vanhoja lihaksiaan venytellen. Harry ja Sirius seurasivat rehtoria ovelle, mutta Remus jäi paikoilleen tuijottamaan Kalkarosta. Kalkaros hätisti näennäisen rohkeasti sutta lähtemään, mutta hän ei vahingossakaan astunut lähelle isokokoista eläintä.  
  
"Mene. Hoitelen sinut myöhemmin." Hän sihahti karskimman kuuloisena kuin miltä hänestä oikeasti tuntui. Remus murahti matalasti ja otti muutaman askeleen häntä kohti. Kalkaros automaattisesti perääntyi. "Mitä oikein haluat?" hän sähisi sudelle ja tahtomattaankin tunsi lihastensa vapisevan. Vaikka hänen mielensä sanoi, että Remus oli oma itsensä huolimatta suden ulkomuodostaan, sitä oli vaikea uskoa. Varsinkin silloin, kun tämä murisi tai irvisti hänelle vihaisesti.  
  
Remus ulvahti lyhyesti ja hiljaisesti. Hän oli määrätietoinen eikä aikonut antaa periksi.  
  
"Hyvä on!" Kalkaros parkaisi antautuneena arvatessaan, mihin Remus pyrki. "Olin väärässä Siriuksen suhteen! Olen...olen..." se oli hänelle vaikeampaa kuin hän olisi luullutkaan, mutta Remus lähestyi häntä vääjäämättä. "Olen...pahoillani." Hän melkein kuiskasi, mutta tiesi, että huoneen ovella olevat Sirius, Dumbledore ja Harrykin olivat silti kuulleet hänet. Remus päästi uuden lyhyen ulvahduksen, mutta vastoin Kalkaroksen toiveita, hän jatkoi lähestymistään.  
  
"Ei! Pysähdy!" Kalkaros huudahti kauhuissaan ja painautui tiiviisti huoneen takaseinää vasten pystymättä perääntymään enää enempää. Hänen kätensä roikkuivat kuin halvaantuneina hänen sivuillaan eikä hän edes kyennyt ottamaan esiin Siriuksen palauttamaa taikasauvaa. Hän tiesi, ettei siitä olisi juuri ollut hyötyäkään.  
  
"Kuutamo..." Sirius kutsui epäröiden ystäväänsä. Ilmeisesti hänenkin päähänsä on pälkähtänyt, että susi on mahdollisesti vaarallinen, Kalkaros pohti ivallisesti, vaikka hänen sydämensä sykki niin kiivaasti, että hän arvioi sen kohta pettävän.  
  
"En usko, että Remus aikoo vahingoittaa sinua, Severus." Dumbledoren rauhallinen ääni puhui kuin jostain kaukaa. Kalkaros sulki silmänsä tuntematta edes kovin suurta häpeää pelostaan, jota osoitti vihamiestensä Sirius Mustan ja Harry Potterin edessä. Hän odotti Remuksen iskua, mutta sitä ei tuntunut tulevan. Ikuisuus kului ja sitten jotakin märkää osui hänen käteensä. Jokin kutitti sitä kevyesti. Se oli oudolla tavalla miellyttävää ja rauhoittavaa.  
  
"Kuutamo! Senkin petturi!" Siriuksen kuuluva ääni kantautui Kalkaroksen korviin. Sen sävy oli sanoista huolimatta enemmän huvittunut kuin vihainen. Kalkaros tajusi viimein, että kutittava kosteus hänen kättään vasten oli ihmissuden kieli.  
  
"En voi uskoa, että kehtasit tehdä sen minulle!" Kalkaros tiuskaisi raivoissaan Remukselle, joka oli taas oma ihmisenmuotoinen itsensä. "Nöyryytit minua Siriuksen ja muiden edessä!", hän tuhisi ja läimäytti kädellään työpöytäänsä. Hänen leimuavat silmänsä katsoivat Remusta syyttävästi. Remus punastui hieman, mutta ei tuntenut katumusta tekojensa vuoksi. Hän oli loppujen lopuksi ollut aivan oikeassa.  
  
"Minulla ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa, Severus. Sinä aioit tuomita syyttömän miehen pahimpaan kohtaloon, mitä maa päällään kantaa! Minun oli pakko tehdä jotain!", hän huomautti terävästi, mutta kuitenkin rauhallisesti. Kalkaros tuhahti, mutta ei sanonut mitään puolustuksekseen. "Minähän sitä paitsi pyysin pelotteluani sinulta nätisti anteeksi" Remu lisäsi pidätellen yhtäkkiä nauruaan. Hän ansaitsi sillä murhaavan silmäyksen puhekumppaniltaan, mutta se ei pilannut hänen hyvätuulisuuttaan. Elämä tuntui taas hymyilevän eikä edes Kalkaros pystyisi masentamaan häntä.  
  
"Sinä olet varmasti ikionnellinen tilanteiden saamasta käänteestä", tämä murahti työpöytänsä takaa happamempana kuin yleensä. Remus istahti tämän työpöydän edessä olevaan tuoliin pohtien, että jokainen oppilas, joka oli siinä istunut, oli luultavasti vapissut pelosta. Hän itse ei kuitenkaan tärissyt tai pelännyt.  
  
"Minä olen tyytyväinen sitten, kun Sirius saa vapauttavan tuomion eikä hänen tarvitse enää piileksiä", hän vastasi Kalkaroksen kysymykseen vakavasti. "Hän saa aloittaa uuden elämän"  
  
"Ja sinä aiot olla olennainen osa sitä?" Kalkaros murahti synkkä ilme kasvoillaan. Remus kohautti harteitaan. Hän mietti oliko hänen järkevää jakaa tunne-elämänsä asioita Kalkaroksen kanssa, mutta kumma kyllä hän tunsi jonkin asteista luottamusta tätä kohtaan.  
  
"Toivon, että hän antaa minun olla tärkeässä osassa elämässään", hän sanoi lopulta totuudenmukaisesti. "Toivon, että hän jossain vaiheessa rakastaa minua yhtä paljon kuin minä häntä"  
  
"Entä jos ei?" Kalkaros kysyi musta silmät Remusta läpitunkevasti tuijottaen.  
  
"Silloin minun on tyytyminen siihen, mitä minä häneltä saan" Remus vastasi kuin se olisi ollut maailman luonnollisin vastaus. Hän rakasti Siriusta. Sirius ei ollut täydellinen, mutta kuka sitten olisi?  
  
"Entä jos hän kyllästyy sinuun? Siriuksen kaltaiset miehet ovat vaikeasti tyydytettävissä" Kalkaros kysyi siirtämättä silmiään hetkeksikään pois Remuksen kasvoista. Remus kohautti uudestaan olkapäitään ja vastasi päättäväisesti ja hieman kiusaantuneesti.   
  
"Kuulostat ihan poikaansa ristikuulustelevalta isältä, Severus. Minä en ole lapsi enkä minä myöskään ole mitään helposti särkyvää", hänen sanoissaan oli niiden tiukkuudestaan huolimatta aimo annos lempeyttä. "Sirius ei ole mikään paha poika. Hän on ainoastaan vähän lapsellinen, mutta olen iloinen nähdessäni, että sinä välität", hän jatkoi ja Kalkaroksen kelmeät kasvot muuttuivat epämääräisen purppuraisiksi. Tämä aukoi mustan kaapunsa kaulusta kuin se olisi äkkiä kiristänyt pahasti tämän kaulaa.  
  
"Sirius Musta on jäänyt lapseksi. Tunteesi menevät hänessä hukkaan, Remus" Kalkaros mutisi matalalla hiljaisella äänellä, jonka Remus kuitenkin kuuli. Remus loi häneen tutkivan katseen.  
  
"Toisin kuin sinussa, Severus?", hän kysyi varovaisen myötätuntoisesti. Kalkaros siristi tuimasti silmiään. Remus näki terävän vastauksen muodostuvan tämän huulille, mutta ei kuullut sen koskaan tulevan tämän suusta ulos.  
  
"Toivotan sinulle onnea Mustan kanssa" Kalkaros lopulta vain murahti ja häijy virne palasi hänen kasvoilleen. "Tulet tarvitsemaan sitä", hän lisäsi hyvin ivallisesti, mutta Remus ei jaksanut välittää siitä. Hän oli nähnyt Kalkaroksen pinnan läpi ja tiesi, että häijyys oli pelkkä puolustuskeino. Tosin kehno sellainen.   
  
"Kiitos, Severus", hän vastasi ja ojensi kätensä. He kättelivät hyvästiksi. Remus oli päättänyt lyhyellä varoitusajalla jättää Tylypahkan. Siriuksen tapaus käsiteltäisiin ministeriössä uudelleen ja siitä tulisi pitkä ja tuskallinen prosessi, joka pelotti Remusta melkein yhtä paljon kuin Siriusta. Ministeriö oli jo kerran tuominnut Siriuksen syyttömänä. Mitä jos se tapahtuisi uudestaan? Hän ei halunnut edes ajatella sellaista mahdollisuutta, mutta hän ei voinut olla ajattelemattakaan. Uusi syyllistävä tuomio masentaisi Siriuksen.  
  
Remus pakkasi viimeisetkin laukkunsa ja heitti hieman haikeat hyvästit Tylypahkalle. Hänen vierailunsa siellä oli jäänyt aiottua lyhyemmäksi. Mutta minuutin sisällä odottava hymy korvasi hänen surullisuutensa hänen muistaessaan Siriuksen. Dumbledore oli antanut heille porttiavaimen omaan salaiseen piilopaikkaansa, jonne kukaan muu ei löytäisi. Siellä heidän oli määrä odottaa Siriuksen vapauttavaa tuomiota, muuhun Tylypahkan rehtori ei kuulemma tyytyisi. Hän oli ollut erityisen iloinen kuullessaan, että Remus oli valmis pitämään Siriukselle seuraa. Hänen mukaansa Azkabanin yksinäisyys ei tee kenellekään hyvää ja Sirius oli ollut kaksitoista vuotta suljettuna sinne. Seura saisi hänet toipumaan nopeammin.  
  
Päästyään Tylypahkan vartioitujen rajojen ulkopuolelle Remus käytti porttiavaintaan. Se oli pelkkä tavallisennäköinen kolikko, jonka keskikohtaa piti raapaista kynnellä, jos halusi päästä liikkeelle. Remus noudatti Dumbledoren ohjeita ja kymmenen sekunnin kuluttua hän seisoi lumisella jalkakäytävällä, jossa ei näkynyt yhtään liikennettä. Kadun varteen väärinpäin pysäköidyt autot ja kylmyys kertoivat Remukselle, että hän oli jättänyt taakseen Englannin. Hän käveli otsaansa rypistäen suoraan nenänsä edessä olevalle portille ja mietti juuri sen avaamista taikasauvallaan, kun se heilahti itsestään auki. Hän astui epäröiden sisään ja katsahti vielä taakseen. Portti oli teräksinen ja ainakin kolme metriä korkea. Se oli rakennettu tukevannäköiseen tiilimuurin ja se vaikutti Remuksesta ahdistavalta ja synkältä. Häntä puistatti, mutta sitten hän näki itse talon ja hymyili. Se oli komea ja sen oviaukossa seisoi mies, joka virnuili leveästi.  
  
"Mitäs pidät tilapäisestä, jästien rakentamasta, kodistamme?" Sirius kysyi kulmiaan kohottaen Remuksen saavuttaessa oven.  
  
"Ihan mukava. Tiedätkö yhtään missä olemme?" Remus kysyi.  
  
"Sanoisin, että kylmyydestä päätellen pohjoisnavalla, mutta talo on viihtyisä, ja jos emme mene ulos, pärjäämme kyllä hyvin täällä" Sirius vastasi hymyillen edelleen iloisesti. Remus rakasti hänen hyväntuulisuuttaan ja hetken mielijohteesta hän kietoi kätensä Siriuksen ympärille.  
  
"Minä en tarvitse mitään muuta kuin sinut ja minä pärjään vallan mainiosti", hän vastasi hymyillen. Sirius pyöritti päätään hämmästellen, mutta yhä virnuillen.  
  
"Sinä olet liian hyvää ollaksesi totta, Kuutamo", hän sanoi ja suuteli Remuksen huulia varovasti. Remus vastasi suudelmaan hellästi. Hän ei halunnut painostaa Siriusta, vaikka hänellä oli suuri kiusaus tehdä juuri niin.  
  
"Niin sinä nyt sanot", hänen huulensa vääntyivät vieläkin leveämpään hymyyn. Sirius silitti muutaman kerran mietteliäänä hänen ruskeita hiuksiaan. Surukseen Remus näki virnistyksen katoavan tämän kasvoilta ja vaihtuvan synkkyyteen. "Mitä nyt, Sirius?", hän kysyi pehmeästi ja kosketti kädellään toverinsa aavistuksen karkeaihoista poskea ja leukaa, joka tuntui vasta ajellulta.  
  
"Minua huolestuttaa tämä prosessi. Ajatus siitä, että olisin ikuisesti vankikarkuri tai että päätyisin takaisin Azkabaniin...", hänen äänensä häipyi kuulumattomiin. "Olen iloinen, että sinä olet täällä kanssani"  
  
"Voit luottaa siihen, että olen aina luonasi" Remus vakuutti ja veti Siriuksen tiukasti itseään vasten. "Jos ministeriö on niin sokea, ettei näe totuutta, minä olen kanssakarkulaisesi loppuikäni ja me haistatamme koko sen väelle pitkät", hän lupasi melkein kiivastuen pelkästä ajatuksestakin. Hän tunsi Siriuksen ruumiin tärisevän sylissään ja hieroi tämän selkää myötätuntoisesti ja rauhoittavasti. Hän oli järkyttynyt siitä, että Sirius itki.  
  
"James olisi halunnut nähdä sinut haistattamassa pitkät viranomaisille!" Sirius vinkaisi omituisesti ja Remus tajusi erehtyneensä vakavasti. Se mitä hän oli luullut itkuksi, oli vallatonta naurua. "Kuutamo, sinä olet paha poika!" Sirius teeskenteli toruvaa ja hykerteli yhä naurusta.  
  
"Minulla on aina tekosyy valmiina" Remus huomautti perääntyessään kauemmas toveristaan nähdäkseen tämän kasvot. "Susi minussa saa vallan, en voi sille mitään"  
  
"Ilman sitä sinä olet tietysti täydellisen kiltti poika" Sirius virnisti viekkaasti ja synkkyys näytti taas kadonneen. Remus oli tavattoman iloinen siitä.  
  
"Tietenkin", hän vastasi vinkaten silmäänsä ja painoi kevyen suudelman Siriuksen raollaan oleville huulille. "Minä rakastan sinua, Sirius", hän kuiskasi nauttien kuumasta virrasta, jonka hän tunsi kulkevan Siriuksesta häneen. Häntä halutti suuresti työntää itsensä aivan kiinni Siriukseen, mutta hän ei edelleenkään halunnut painostaa tätä. Sirius empi lyhyen tovin.  
  
"Minä luulen, että minäkin rakastan sinua, Remus", hän sanoi hiljaa ja hänen kätensä kiertyivät Remuksen paikatun pääväriltään ruskean kaavun peittämälle takamuksille. Hän veti tämän aivan kiinni itsensä. "Talon kellarissa on kaunis uima-allas ja sen vesi on lämmintä", hän kuiskasi silmät säihkyen.  
  
"Mennäänkö uimaan?" Remus kysyi hänen puolestaan. Sirius nyökkäsi viekkaasti virnistäen ja tarttui hänen käteensä johdattaakseen hänet alas. Remus tunsi hymyn leviävän omille kasvoilleen eikä yrittänytkään pyyhkiä sitä pois heidän kävellessään rinnakkain kohti alas vieviä portaita.  
  
Sirius oli oikeassa uima-altaan kauneudesta. Sähköinen keinovalo valaisi puolikuunmuotoista allasta ja Remus mietti sitä katsoessaan, että oliko Dumbledore itse rakennuttanut sen. Niin paljon se muistutti ulkonäöltään Tylypahkan nykyisen rehtorin silmälasien muotoilua. Hänen hymynsä leveni.  
  
"Vain palmut puuttuu" Sirius huomautti teeskennellen surkuttelevaa. "No, kaikkea ei voi saada...", hän murahti kiskoessaan jo paitaa yltään. Remukseen nähden hänellä oli paljon vähemmän vaatteita yllään ja siksi hän olikin alaston kauan ennen kuin Remus oli vapauttanut itsensä alushousuistaan tai paidastaan. Hän hyppäsi altaaseen.  
  
"Pidä kiirettä!", hän hoputti menneessään ja Remus oli näkevinään jäykkyyttä hänen elimessään. Riisuessaan omat housunsa hän havaitsi samankaltaista kovettuneisuutta omassa siittimessäänkin ja hyppäsi kiireesti altaaseen. Sirius ui heti hänen luokseen leveästi ja odottavasti virnuillen.  
  
"Et kai enää kadu sitä viime kertaamme?" Remus kysyi kiemurtaessaan jalkansa Siriuksen jalkojen ympäri ja kätensä tämän olkapäiden ympäri. Sirius ravisti kieltävästi päätään.  
  
"Entä sinä?", hän kysyi melkein ujosti, mitä oli aina yhtä vaikea uskoa Siriuksesta. Remus hymyili hänelle.  
  
"En ikinä", hän vastasi ja uskaltautui antamaan kumppanilleen tulisemman suudelman, sellaisen, joka ei olisi jättänyt kenellekään epäselväksi, minkälaista rakkautta hän tunsi sisällään. Hänen jalkansa vispasivat kevyesti altaan lämmintä vettä pitääkseen heidät pinnalla. Sirius vastasi hänen suudelmaansa samalla mitalla takaisin. Hän livautti pehmeän, käyttämättömyydestä hieman kankean kielensä Remuksen lämpimään suuhun ja tunnusteli sillä uuden elinkumppaninsa suun jokaista ominaispiirrettä. Remus nautti siitä täysin siemauksin ja antoi Siriuksen suorittaa tutkimuksensa kaikessa rauhassa. Hän liu'utti kätensä tiukemmin tämän ympärille ja vispasi koko ajan vettä jaloillaan estääkseen heitä painumasta vedenpinnan alle. Hukkuminen kesken suloisen suudelman olisi ollut kohtalon ivaa.  
  
"Maistut aina todella hyvälle, Kuutamo. Mitä sinä oikein syöt?" Sirius kysyi huohottaen lopetettuaan viimein heidän suudelmansa. Remus naurahti kuuluvasti.  
  
"Sinut", hän vastasi kuiskaten ja Sirius päästi oman omalaatuisen haukahtavan naurunsa. "Minä olen iso paha ihmissusi" Remus lisäsi työntäessään lantionsa kiinni Siriuksen lantioon ja hänen erektionsa kosketti Siriuksen alavatsaa.  
  
"Ja sinulla on iso paha..." Sirius huomautti virnuillen sen tuntiessaan. Hänen silmänsä tuikkivat ilkikurisesti kuin pikkupojalla, joka odottaa hyvän kepposensa toteutuvan minä hetkenä hyvänsä.  
  
"Totta" Remus myönsi pehmeästi. Hän tunsi olonsa onnelliseksi nähdessään huolten ja synkkyyden edes vähäksi aikaa häipyneen Siriuksen mielestä. Laihat kasvot hänen edessään suorastaan säteilivät.  
  
"Haluatko tehdä sen?" Sirius kysyi ja hänen vasen kulmansa kohosi ylös. Remus muisti kuinka hän oli joskus kouluaikoina harjoitellut tuota liikettä tehdäkseen vaikutuksen muihin. Hän nyökkäsi.  
  
"Entä haluatko sinä?", hän kysyi vakavana ja Sirius vuorostaan nyökytti päätään. "Sitten se on sovittu", Remus kuiskasi ja johdatti kumppaninsa altaan reunan luo. Sirius otti tukea sen metallisesta kaiteesta ja nojasi päätään Remuksen rintaan.  
  
"Jos joku olisi muutama kuukausi sitten Azkabanissa kertonut, että minä vielä rakastelen uima-altaassa vanhan hyvän ystäväni kanssa, olisin pitänyt häntä hulluna", hän mutisi hymyillen. "Mutta nyt tämä ei tunnu olenkaan hullulta"  
  
"Eikö yhtään?" Remus kysyi lempeästi liimautuessaan tiukasti hänen selkäänsä vasten ja valmistautuessaan hieman kömpelösti heidän välisensä aktin loppuun viemiseen.  
  
"No, ehkä hieman..." Sirius myönsi naurahtaen ja Remus suuteli hänen mustia karheita hiuksiaan. Hänen sormensa hivelivät rakastavasti ja ihailevasti Siriuksen kaulaa, ja hän tunsi kuinka tämän vahva sydän pumppasi rytmikkäästi verta sen suureen valtimoon. Hänen oma sydämensä täyttyi yhä polttavammasta rakkaudesta, josta intohimo oli vain pieni osa. Silti se osa oli merkittävä.  
  
"Rakkaus on aina vähän hullua", hän sanoi viisaasti juuri ennen kuin liukui sisään Siriukseen.  
  
"Niin...niin kai se on..." Sirius huokaisi, mutta Remus tiesi, että hän tuskin mietti asiaa. Ei sillä, että sillä olisi ollut Remukselle suurtakaan merkitystä. Hän piti Siriusta hyvänään eikä siinä ollut tälle tai hänelle itselleen mitään pohtimista. Se oli tavallista. Näin kaiken kuuluikin olla. Ja silti Remukselle se oli kuin kohtalon täyttymys.  
  
Finito


End file.
